Technology is Magic
by OoNakuoO
Summary: Voilà ce qui peut arriver quand vous débarquez dans un monde qui vous est inconnu, sans vraiment prendre le temps d'en apprendre au moins les principes de base.
1. Chapter 1

Assise à son bureau de shérif, Emma se massait les tempes.

"Déjà vingt heure et je n'ai toujours pas finis de remplir cette foutue paperasserie" se lamenta-t-elle tout en regardant d'un oeil mauvais les nombreux dossiers qui envahissaient son bureau.

Oh ce n'était pas due à un manque de travail de la part de David, il avait fait du bon boulot pendant son absence. Non, le problème venait d'un certain pirate, pardon, capitaine, qui avait décidé de se taper l'incruste dans son monde, un monde bien différent du sien et où il n'avait pas sa place. Pour preuve, les dits dossiers entassés face à elle.

Click.

Vraiment comment faisait-il pour s'attirer autant d'ennuies ?

Clack.

Ce n'était pas comme si c'était si compliqué de s'adapter à ce monde !

Click.

Au moins ici, il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter d'ogres, de trolls, de maléfices ou de dragons... A la réflexion, oubliez les deux derniers cités.

Clack.

Mais non, bien sûr les voitures et les cocottes minutes sont des créatures maléfiques animées par l'essence même de la magie noire et ayant pour seul but de le tuer, ses moi à lui, pas les siens.

Click

Clack

Click

Clack

Click

Clack

"HOOOK !" Hurla Emma, la veine de sa tempe gauche battant furieusement, "Que faites-vous ?!"

"Emma !" S'extasia Hook en se tournant vers elle, "Où puis-je trouver cette chose ?" S'enquit-il aussi excité qu'un enfant de 5 ans devant ses cadeaux de noël.

"Un interrupteur? Pourquoi voulez-vous savoir ça" Emma lui demanda surprise.

"Un interrupteur ?" Hook savoura ce nouveau mot sur sa langue en pensant à toutes les possibilités que cet interrupteur pourrait lui apporter.

"Cette chose contrôle le temps ! Nous passons du jour à la nuit en un Click ! C'est évidement une pièce puissante de magie..." S'estompa Hook pensif. " Pourrais-je te l'emprunter Love ?" Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix langoureuse tout en se rapprochant dangereusement de son bureau.

"Vous voulez emprunter un interrupteur ?" Demanda-t-elle incrédule avec une teinte d'amusement dans la voix.

"Seulement pour un certain temps Love, je promets de le ramener !"

"Et vous le voulez pour quoi au juste ?" Lui demanda-t-elle malicieuse, tout en essayant d'avoir l'air de ne pas y toucher.

"Non parce que vous vous rendez compte que cette chose ne contrôle pas le temps, mais seulement la lumière" Enchaîna-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

"... Vraiment ? Donc ça permet de faire apparaître la lumière ou la faire disparaître ?" L'interrogea-t-il tout en calculant les possibilités que lui apportaient ces nouvelles informations.

"Quelque chose comme ça oui" sourit-elle amusée en sachant parfaitement à quoi pensait le pirate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Après que Emma lui ait indiqué la quincaillerie la plus proche où il pourrait se procurer cet étonnant et puissant artéfact, Hook se dirigea d'un pas confiant et déterminé vers la boutique de Mr Gold. Ce satané crocodile ne le savait pas encore, mais il avait déjà un pied dans la tombe pensa-t-il avec une délectation morbide.

Ayant entendu le carillon de sa porte d'entrée, Rumplestilskin leva la tête de la montre à gousset qu'il était entrain de réparer.

"Capitain Hook" Susurra-t-il d'une voix remplie de malice et d'animosité "Que me vaut l'honneur de votre présence dans ma boutique"

Le marchand n'était pas stupide, il savait depuis un moment que Hook était à Storybrooke et qu'il complotait contre lui. Pas que ça l'inquiète vraiment, même si la magie ne marchait pas de la même manière dans ce monde il n'était pas non plus impuissant.

Ce qui aurait pu vraiment poser problème, c'était la sécurité de Belle. Mais avec le shérif Swan dans les parages pour maintenir le pirate en ligne, il n'était rien d'autre qu'une nuisance de maigre envergure. Sans oublier que...

"Crocodile !" S'exclama Hook, coupant Gold dans ses pensées "Aujourd'hui je vais enfin avoir ma vengeance !" Sourit-il maniaque et débordant de confiance.

Gold leva un sourcil à cette affirmation, curieux de voir ce qu'avait bien pu trouver le pirate cette fois.

Ne prêtant pas attention au regard septique de son interlocuteur, Hook sortit le puissant artéfact de sa sacoche. Enfin il allait pouvoir se délecter du regard remplit d'horreur de ce lâche. Il pouvait sentir la victoire à porter de main !

CLICK

...

CLAK

...

CLIK CLAK CLICK CLACK !

* * *

Avachie sur son bureau, Emma se demanda si elle aurait du préciser au pirate qu'un interrupteur ne contrôlait ni le jour ni la nuit, sans compter qu'il fallait une source d'alimentation.

... Naaaaaan c'était sa vengeance pour toute la paperasserie et les heures supplémentaires qu'elle se récoltait à cause de lui. Pensa-t-elle un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

* * *

"Pourquoi ça ne marche pas ?!" S'énerva Hook "Cette chose est censée contrôler la lumière bon sang !"

Comment allait-il pouvoir couper la lumière pour rendre aveugle le crocodile et en profiter pour le finir ? Zut, il avait tout prévu ! Allant même jusqu'à réciter devant le miroir ce qu'il dirait au lâche, une fois qu'il lui aurait transpercé la poitrine et qu'il aurait rallumé la lumière pour voir son visage remplit de terreur..

* * *

Gold regarda apathique la scène devant lui, tout en tendant la main vers son téléphone.

"Shérif Swan ?" Appela-t-il d'une voix neutre " J'ai quelqu'un pour vous ici" enchaîna-t-il.

"Vous savez" Continua-t-il toujours sur le même ton "Après la cocotte minute, le fer à repasser, l'aspirateur, la crème solaire et le sèche cheveux, on aurait pu penser qu'il aurait compris ce qu'était l'électricité" Acheva-t-il blasé.

A suivre ?


	2. Chapter 2

Tout d'abord, merci pour votre soutient ! Suite à la demande, j'ai décidé de faire une suite so, there you are :)

For my English readers, I intend to translate my stories in English. So if any of you would help me to correct my grammar, it would be really nice.

Je dédie ce chapitre à une très bonne amie "Kiki", à qui il est arrivé quelque chose de similaire... pendant un examen.

Enjoy !

* * *

Avachi dans la chaise face au bureau du Shérif avec ses pieds sur le bureau, Hook ruminait sur son plus récent échec contre le Crocodile.

"Est-ce que vous m'écoutez Hook ?!" S'exclama Emma après quinze minutes d'une diatribe enflammée à l'encontre du Capitaine et de son immaturité apparente.

"Tu disais Love ?" Hook lui adressa un sourcil interrogateur.

"Raaah ! Très bien, vous, restez là, je reviens dans cinq minutes ! Ne bougez pas et ne touchez à rien !" Ordonna-t-elle d'un ton qui ne laissait place à aucune réplique.

Eh bien, pensa Hook, sa chère princesse était de nouveau sur les nerfs. Peut-être qu'il devrait lui proposer une manière très simple, efficace et ô combien stimulante d'évacuer sa tension, songea-t-il avec un grand sourire lubrique.

Après cinq longues minutes à penser aux diverses manières de l'aider dans ce problème, il n'avait toujours pas fini la longue liste de préliminaires auxquels il pouvait penser, quand son regard fut attiré par un éclat métallique.

Tiens, pensa-t-il curieux, qu'est-ce que cette étrange chose pouvait bien être.

Tendant la main vers l'objet de sa curiosité, il l'attrapa prudemment entre ses doigts. Il ne voulait sous aucuns prétexte réitérer l'expérience du briquet ou plus douloureux encore, celui du taser qu'il avait trouvé dans le tiroir du bureau d'Emma. Il frissonna à ce dernier souvenir. Il semblerait qu'il ait contrarié un dieu quelconque de la foudre...

Continuant son inspection de la chose métallique, pour laquelle il n'avait pas encore de nom, il détermina que ça ressemblait vaguement à un ciseau, bien qu'il ne pouvait vraiment pas comprendre ce que ça pourrait éventuellement couper... Oui visiblement les deux branches de la "chose" bougeaient comme un bon vieux ciseau, mais non, aucune lame coupante au bout.. Juste deux extrémités plates.

Tout en manipulant sa dernière trouvaille, il pensa à toutes les choses étranges qui avaient croisé son chemin depuis son arrivé dans ce monde. D'abord, Il y avait eu le port et toutes ces choses étranges. Point rassurant, Cora semblait tout aussi perdue que lui, bien qu'elle tente de le cacher avec un de ses sourires flippant.

Flash Back :

_"Cora" Appela Hook d'une voix tendu, tout en fixant le port de Storybrooke de plus en plus proche._

_"Oui Captain ?" S'enquit-elle posément, son esprit accès sur les retrouvailles avec sa fille._

_"Qu'est-ce que ces étranges créatures brillantes ?" Dit-il en pointant son crochet vers le port._

_La sorcière fronça les sourcils en signe de perplexité._

_"Certaines sembles être dotées d'une carapace de métal" l'informa-t-il en continuant de fixer ses monstruosités au travers de sa longue vue. "Et les plus petites d'entre elles semblent atteindre la taille d'un dragon" continua-t-il d'une voix où perçait une légère tension._

_Il n'était pas sûr de comment c'était possible, d'autant qu'ils étaient censés avoir atterri dans un monde sans magie, mais il mettrait sa main à couper, ou peut être pas, il ne lui en restait qu'une après tout, mais vous recevez l'image, que ces choses étaient faite de métal et malgré tout elle pouvaient flotter !_

_Peut être que dans ce nouveau monde les bêtes étaient faites de métal ou de quelque chose y ressemblant. Il avait vu des choses bien plus étranges que ça dans sa longue vie, mais à chaque fois ces endroits possédaient de la magie._

_"Bien, ce n'est rien qui puisse nous inquiéter mon cher." Lui assura-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait ferme. "Rien dans ce monde n'est magique" poursuivit-elle "mais peut être que la réputation du grand et terrible Capitain Hook n'est finalement pas fondée."_

_Hook lui lança un regard froid avant de lui adresser un de ses célèbres sourires sexy, bien qu'une certaine blonde au fort caractère semblait y être immuniser, pire encore, le trouver agaçant se renfrogna-t-il intérieurement. "Ma chère, vous avez omis "incroyablement sexy et irrésistible" dans votre description," lui reprocha-t-il, "et vous devriez savoir depuis le temps que rien ne peut me faire peur" finit-il en lui adressant un sourire carnassier._

_"Qui a parlé de peur ?" Lui susurra-t-elle vicieusement._

_Mais malgré sa bravade apparente, Hook aperçu le regard hésitant que la sorcière jetait en direction du port._

_"Vous me dites" dit-il tout en retournant à l'observation au loin._

Fin du Flash Back

Encore maintenant, il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de ce qu'était toutes ces "machines". Et non, il n'avait pas fait un bond de deux mètres en entendant pour la première fois ce qu'ils appelaient une "alarme", après qu'il ait touché par inadvertance une voiture en essayant de passer inaperçus des bêtes/machines.

Et qui pouvait-il si les rayures retrouvées sur cette chose correspondaient étrangement à son crochet ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait essayé de défendre chèrement sa vie tout en essayant d'énerver son adversaire avec des insultes bon marchés, dans l'espoir que la bête fasse une erreur et qu'il ait la voie libre pour fui.. Pour faire une replie stratégique.

Non vraiment il ne voyait pas comment Emma pouvait l'accuser de telles actions indigne de lui. Elle avait parlé de "kaméra" et de "vidéo surveillance", mais ce n'était pas comme s'il savait ce que c'était de toute façon.

Plongé dans ses pensées, Hook n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir.

"Hook"

"OUAAAAAAÏIIIIIIE !" Hurla hook les yeux exorbité de surprise et de douleur mêlée, tout en envoyant valser vers la vitre, ce qu'il tenait à la main.

*Bruit du verre qui se casse*

Emma sursauta face au hurlement soudain de l'homme devant elle et de nouveau à la destruction de la fenêtre. Tout à coup, son regard fut attiré par la main de Hook, que ce dernier continuait de secouer dans tous les sens tout en grognant de douleur.

"Mais qu'est-ce que.." Commença Emma surprise.

"Emma aide moi s'il te plaît" lui demanda-t-il avec un regard implorant, "cette bête vient de me mordre et ses crocs sont restés plantés dans mes doigts ! Je n'ai plus qu'une main Love et j'aimerais la garder encore quelques temps..."

"Ça suffit, stop !" Le coupas-t-elle d'un ton sec. "Cessez de bouger vos doigts ou vous allez vous arrachez la peau."

Le voyant se rasseoir dans son siège, elle s'approcha pour regarder sa main de plus près. Oui, elle n'avait pas rêvé pensa-t-elle blasé. Elle sentait qu'elle allait avoir un mal de tête monumental, comme si elle n'avait pas déjà assez de paperasserie, voilà qu'elle devrait maintenant s'occuper d'une vitre brisée.. Mais d'abord, elle devrait régler CE problème. Envoyant un regard torve au pirate, elle essaya de réfréner son début croissant de migraine.

"Maintenant Hook, expliquez moi comment vous avez réussi à vous agrafer le majeur et l'index ensemble" Lui asséna-t-elle avec sarcasme.

* * *

A suivre...

Bonnes Vacances !


	3. Chapter 3

Ce chapitre est nettement moins long, désolée. J'espère que ça ne vous empêchera pas d'apprécier !

Enjoy

* * *

Assis sur le canapé devant la télévision, Hook continua de fixer d'un œil morne l'écran tout en appuyant sur les touches de la télécommande avec son pouce droit, évitant son index et son majeur encore douloureux.

Pourquoi se faisait-il toujours avoir ? Pensa-t-il irrité. Ce n'était pas faute d'essayer, mais ce monde et ses bizarreries continuaient de se mettre en travers de son chemin.

Comment pouvait-il savoir que l'éklec.. Néclertricité..Raaah ! Ce machin-ticité, contrôlait quasiment tous ici ? Une sorte d'énergie étrange qui animée divers objets, dont cette boîte magique, un écran, comme ne cessait de lui répéter Emma.

Emma, pensa-t-il avec agacement et envie mélangé, elle continuait de lui résister, mais il n'allait pas abandonner, il l'aurait, tout comme il finirait par maîtriser la "technologie" de ce monde, se promit-il déterminer. Il aimait les challenges après tout.

Soudainement son regard fut happé par un éclair dans la télé.

"Mais oui !" Murmura Hook d'un ton excité, le regard toujours absorbé par ce qu'il voyait à l'écran.

Vingt minutes plus tard.

"LOVE !" Appela Hook d'un ton surexcité. Se dirigeant en courant vers la chambre d'Emma, où elle s'était enfermée, prétendant souffrir de maux de tête à mettre un dragon sur ses genoux.

Allons bon, pensa Emma en reposant son livre avec lassitude, qu'avait donc trouvé son squat.. pardon, son invité non désiré, cette fois.

Ouvrant la porte en grand, Hook s'avança vers elle, des étoiles pleins les yeux et un sourire qui devrait être humainement impossible à reproduire.

"Je veux un Pikachu !" Lui annonça-t-il plein d'envie.

"...Très bien." lui dit-elle pince-sans-rire, "Je vous offrirez une peluche à noël."

"... Une peluche ?" Lui demanda-t-il peu sûr du rapport entre la créature électrique d'une puissance phénoménale et une misérable peluche. "Tu te rends compte que j'ai passé l'âge n'est-ce pas ?" Demanda-t-il un peu vexé mais malgré tout avec une touche d'inquiétude pour la santé mentale de la jeune femme.

"Uh ? Attendez, vous parliez d'un vrai Pikachu ?" Demanda-t-elle en le fixant.

"Bien sûr que je parle de l'animal réel ! Que crois-tu que je pourrais faire avec une peluche ?" Lui rétorqua-t-il incrédule. La voyant le fixer d'un air absent, il décida de s'expliquer "J'ai bien l'intention de dresser ce noble animal afin qu'il réduise ce satané crocodile en toast !" Acheva-t-il avec détermination. C'était évident pensa-t-il, la foudre était plus forte que l'eau, donc ce Pikachu devrait venir sans problème à bout du crocodile, créature marine, après qu'il ait finit de l'entraîner ! ...Mais il faudrait penser à enlever son crochet, ou le remplacer avec un en bois, ce serait plus prudent, pensa-t-il frissonnant au douloureux rappel de ce qui lui était arrivé la dernière fois que la foudre était entrée en contact direct avec son appendice de métal.

Ça y était, plus rien ne pourrait l'étonner après ça, pensa Emma en pleine crise de rires légèrement hystériques.

* * *

A suivre...


	4. Chapter 4

Salut à tous ! Voici le dernier chapitre de l'année 2012 qui m'a en partie était inspiré par **MademoiselleA** !

En toute honnêtée je ne sais pas encore s'il y aura une suite à cette histoire. J'ai encore une semaine de vacances donc qui sait. Mais après l'épisode 10 (c'est pas trop tôt), je ne sais pas si je continuerai.

Après réflexion, je considère ce chapitre comme le n°5 de "**Technology is** **Magic**"et "**Christmas gifts**" comme le n°4.

A ce propos, vous devriez lire "**The Gift of Hope**", j'y fais référence dans ce chapitre.

Anyway, Enjoy !

* * *

Peu de choses inquiétaient le Captain Hook. En fait, encore moins lui faisaient peur et on pouvait compter sur les doigts d'une main ce qui l'effrayait.

Parmi cette dernière catégorie, se trouvait : les seringues. Récente et malheureuse découverte de ce monde.

_Flash Back_

C'était une des premières choses que Emma a faite quand elle a eu Hook derrière les barreaux, pour la première fois depuis son arrivée dans ce monde. Ce qui revenait à deux jours après son passage par le portail. Un score plutôt vexant pour le pirate, maudites voitures, maugréa-t-il intérieurement au souvenir honteux.

A peine dans une cellule depuis trente minutes et une cinquantaine de suggestions, plus grivoises les unes que les autres, des choses qu'ils pourraient faire tous les deux et qui impliquaient des barres de fer, des menottes, un bureau et un lit. Emma avait craqué et avec un sourire sadique digne du diable lui-même, lui avait annoncé que, pour son propre bien, il fallait qu'il fasse une "batterie complète de tests" et des "vaccins", afin qu'il ne finisse pas comme les pauvres "amérindiens" lors de l'arrivée des "Espagnols" sur leurs terres.

Autant dire qu'il avait été complètement perdu lors de l'énoncé de cette phrase remplie de mots étrangers.

Tout ce qu'il pouvait penser, c'est que ça n'annonçait rien de bon pour sa personne.

Après qu'elle ait "appelé" le docteur Whale au moyen d'un étrange artéfact, il n'était absolument pas sûr de comprendre comme cet objet pouvait marcher sans magie, mais il avait bel et bien entendu une voix d'homme répondre, donc soit l'objet était ensorcelé avec quelqu'un de piégé à l'intérieur, comme le génie de la lampe aka le miroir enchanté. Soit, par un moyen inconnu, les gens de ce monde avait réussi l'impossible et avait remplacé les pigeons/mouettes voyageurs par un système ultra performant qui permettait la communication instantanée ! Et étant donnée que ce monde n'avait pas de magie, il penchait pour la deuxième option.

Hook avait bien tenté de plaider sa cause pendant les vingt-cinq très courtes minutes qu'avait pris le médecin pour arriver. Munit d'un sac en cuir, rempli d'instruments étranges, dont il soupçonnait la plupart de servir uniquement à la torture du patient. Après tout, un médecin avait seulement besoin d'une aiguille, de fils, et de bandages, le rhum il s'occupait de le leur fournir.

Jetant un regard suppliant à la belle blonde, cette dernière se trouva à hésiter sur sa décision, avant qu'elle ne se rappelle fermement à l'ordre. Hook aurait vraiment besoin au moins des vaccins, et en tant que shérif, c'était son devoir de s'assurer que tous les résidents permanent ou non de sa ville, soient sûrs.

Après avoir discrètement dit au docteur, que les tests qui nécessitaient le déplacement du pirate à l'hôpital seraient effectués ultérieurement, elle aida le médecin à attacher le pirate au lit pour l'empêcher de bouger. Fort heureusement Emma lui avait déjà enlevé son crochet, ou un d'entre eux aurait pu finir borgne. Tranquillement, Emma alla s'asseoir à son bureau pour profiter du spectacle.

Voir le Grand et Puissant Captain Hook crier comme une petite fille à l'approche de l'énorme seringue, était à la fois hilarant et plaisant, ô douce vengeance, pensa Emma d'humeur vindicative. Malgré tout elle se sentait un peu coupable de ne pas lui avoir précisé que non, ils n'avaient pas l'intention de le torturer ou de le tuer, aussi tentant que cela puisse être..

"NE M'APPROCHEZ PAS DÉMON ! JE VOUS EMBROCHERAI COMME UN COCHON QUI... OUAÏIIIIIIIIE !"

"Continuez à hurler et je vous planterai les trois autres d'un coups" Lui sourit le Dr Whale tout en finissant d'injecter le produit dans le corps du pauvre capitaine. Il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de les lui injecter dans cette partie de l'anatomie, l'épaule pourrait tout aussi bien faire l'affaire, mais où serait le plaisir, pensa-t-il sadique.

Lui lançant un regard meurtrier, qui aurait même fait hésiter Rumpelstilskin à son plus mauvais, Hook se sentit presque défaillir quand il sentit la main du démon blanc se poser sur son royal séant et commencer à le masser à l'endroit où il l'avait piqué.

Aveuglé par un flash et ayant retenu de justesse la nausée qui montait dans sa gorges, le pirate décida qu'il était temps de mettre un terme à cette nouvelle humiliation.

"Vous savez," commença-t-il sur le ton de la conversation, "je préfère quand c'est une femme qui me touche, pourquoi ne céderiez-vous pas votre place à Emma ? Je suis sûr qu'elle pourrait faire un merveilleux travaille." Tenta-t-il de le convaincre, en réprimant un frisson de dégoût à la sensation du touché de l'autre homme.

Rangeant son appareil photo, Emma pensa intérieurement que ça ne la dérangerait absolument pas de jouer aux infirmières avec Killian et de pouvoir le palper en toute impunité. Cependant, cette pensée s'envola en apercevant le regard lubrique que lui lançait le pirate.

"Ou pas." Lui fournit-elle avec une grimace.

"Oh Emma, darling, je suis sûr que je trouverais un moyen satisfaisant de rembourser la générosité dont tu ferais preuve en prenant la place du bon médecin." Essaya-t-il de l'amadouer.

Il glapit quand il sentit cette fois une caresse sur ses fesses, et envoya un regard outragé au docteur maléfique.

"Voyez-vous cher capitaine, je ne puis laisser Mlle Swan s'occuper de votre cas, il faut un minimum de connaissance médicale, et je suis au regret de vous annoncer que notre chère shérif n'en a aucune." Continuant un sourire goguenard aux lèvres, "Et avant que vous ne demandiez, aucune infirmière n'est disponible à l'heure actuelle. Une histoire d'une vieille junkie complètement droguée qui s'est retrouvée coincée dans une chambre froide après avoir tenté d'attaquer le boucher en lui lançant ses volailles et en criant au génocide de ses "congénères" et qu'elle ne laisserait pas passer ça. Visiblement elle se prenait pour un dindon. Nous avons aussi retrouvé un corps et l'autopsie est en cours. Donc vous voyez, il ne reste plus que moi de disponible. Soyez juste heureux que j'ai pris le temps de venir." Acheva-t-il hautain.

_Fin du Flash Back_

Il ne voulait pas penser aux quinze autres minutes qu'avait pris le démon pour finir ses immondes sévices, et encore moins au trauma qui s'en suivit.

Non, actuellement il faisait face à quelque chose de pire que tout dans son livre, la seule chose qu'il reconnaîtrait comme une phobie et qui le terrorisait encore parfois dans ses cauchemars.

Là, en pleine évidence au milieu de la table savamment dressée par Snow-White pour le Nouvel An, se trouvait la terreur de son enfance.

Entouré d'huîtres, de crevettes et de deux homards, se trouvait, un Crabe !

_Flash back_

Un jeune Killian Jones de 4 ans s'amusait sur la plage quand quelque chose près de l'eau attira son regard.

Curieux de nature il s'approcha en trottinant. Balayant la couche de sable qui dissimulait l'objet de sa curiosité, il sentit tout d'un coups le sol trembler. Voyant des monticules de sables s'élever dans les airs pendant que de gigantesques lances rouges sortaient de terre, le jeune enfant se retrouva figé d'horreur face au monstre apparaissant devant lui.

CROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AK

Au hurlement de la créature, l'enfant retrouva assez de contrôle sur son corps pour commencer à courir vers le bateau de son père pour trouver de l'aide. Malheureusement pour lui, il fut stoppé dans son élan par une pince énorme qui l'attrapa en pleine course, le soulevant dans les airs.

"PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAA" Hurla le pauvre enfant terrorisé.

Au son de l'appel à l'aide de son fils, le capitaine Barbe-Noire s'empressa de se porter à son secours, suivit d'une dizaine de ses hommes.

Alors qu'ils arrivèrent enfin en vu, ils tombèrent sur la scène la plus étrange qu'il leur est était donnée de voir. Et ça voulait dire quelque chose venant de pirates ayant parcouru de nombreux océans ! Là, à trente mètres d'eux, se trouvait un crabe haut de trois mètres et et large de cinq mètres. Si ses pattes n'étaient pas recroquevillées, nulle doute que la chose atteindrait les cinq mètres de hauteur. Mais ce n'était pas le plus étrange, ce qui les fit se figer cinq secondes de pure stupeur, ce fut la position du fils de leur capitaine.

Assis au pattes de la bête, le pauvre Killian se trouvait au milieu d'une cinquantaine de crabes, d'une vingtaines de centimètres chacun, qui grimpaient sur lui tout en agitant leurs pinces et en les faisant clique-tiquer.

Ce fut le regard de pure terreur et les gémissements de son fils qui décidèrent le capitaine à lancer la charge.

_Fin du Flash Back_

Certes, au final il c'était avéré que l'énorme crustacé et ses immondes petits n'avaient aucunes intention de lui nuire, ils étaient juste en train de jouer et étaient très curieux à son sujet. Mais les premières impressions ont la vie dure, et pour un pauvre Killian Jones de 4 ans, le mal était fait. Et peu importe si Ariel avait trouvé cette histoire amusante, il ne pardonnerait jamais à Sébastien l'horreur absolue qu'il avait connut en pensant que le petit crabe voulait le manger, après lui avoir pincer les côtes et le nez.

A dire vrai, il avait savouré l'histoire d'Eric quand son cher cousin lui avait conté son histoire avec sa belle sirène et comment le maudit crabe avait échappé de peu à finir bouillit et coupé en deux par le cuisinier royal. Et si ce dernier ignorait encore la provenance des dix barils remplit de rhum de haute qualité, il n'avait jamais cherché à en savoir plus.

Voyant le pirate figé face à la table, Snow-White se rapprocha de lui pour savoir si tout aller bien. Essayant de faire bonne figure ce dernier lui assura que oui, en lui adressant un sourire crispé.

Décidé à ne pas révéler sa plus grande peur aux gens présents, qui savait ce que le crocodile pourrait faire armée de cette connaissance ? Il prit place sur le siège le plus éloigné du crustacé.

Voyant que Killian ne se décidait pas à se servir, Emma lui mit manu malutari le crabe dans son assiette, pensant que cela lui plairait. Au regard de pure terreur et de haine mêlée qu'il jeta à son assiette elle eut peur pendant un instant, avant que son visage ne revienne à une expression neutre. Elle le fixa pendant encore deux secondes avant de retourner à son plat, quand elle fut stoppée trois secondes plus tard par le bruit d'un couteau heurtant le fond d'une assiette.

"Killian ?" L'interrogea-t-elle d'un ton incertain pendant qu'elle regardait le couteau planté dans la carapace du crabe et la légère fissure qui venait de se former dans l'assiette du pirate.

"Yes Love ?" Gardant une prise ferme sur le couteau, il l'abattit vers le bas pour couper le crabe en deux cette fois, sous le regard légèrement vert des autres convives.

"... Voulez-vous de l'aide avec votre crabe ?" Finit-elle par lui demander en voyant une lumière maniaque dans ses yeux.

* * *

Review ?

Bon sérieusement je sais, c'est parti en live, mais je suppose que vous vous y êtes habitué maintenant. J'aurais pu rendre la scène des crabes beaucou plus terrifiante.. Mais c'est une fic humouristique et je ne tiens pas à avoir des cauchemards cette nuit, Dieu que je déteste ces choses.

Je tiens à remercier Tentacion Prohibida, Black Heart, ladyluck1155, Kiki, catatbed, MademoiselleA, Mattouw, Preciossa, Flo, Nis Simpson et AmyDiNozzo pour leur soutient. Franchement Merci, vous me motivez à continuer cette folie =)


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone, lucky you j'ai finalement retrouvé un peu de motivation. Ce chapitre est fortement inspiré de ma soirée de Nouvel An, merci **MademoiselleA** XD

Je tiens aussi à la remercier pour me montrer les photos "foutage de gueule de notre capitaine préféré" du groupe irlandais "**The Enemies**" dans lequel joue Colin, franchement je vous conseille de les écouter, ils sont bons ! Grâce à ça, je me suis rappellée l'idée qui m'était apparue en cuisinant le soir du Nouvel An.

Enjoy !

* * *

Après la soirée plus ou moins désastreuse du nouvel an, Hook avait décidé d'essayer de se faire pardonner en cuisinant pour Emma avec les cadeaux qu'il avait reçu pour noël. Tout en se dirigeant vers la cuisine, il repensa à ce qui s'était passé la vieille.

Outre l'affaire du "crabe" pensa-t-il en frissonnant, il avait presque éborgné Emma en dansant sur "Just Dance 4", pas que ce soit de sa faute, vraiment, ces danses étaient complètement primitives. Ils avaient beau dire que ce monde était plus "avancé" que celui de la forêt enchanté, et sur certains points il était d'accord, mais les danses de ce monde étaient juste ridicules, inélégances et sans intérêt. Comment allait-il séduire la blonde avec ces pas ridicules, sans même pouvoir la toucher ? Ce "Dirty Dancing" qu'il avait d'abord pensé être une dance érotique s'était révélé être très loin de ses espérances, sans parler du "Roi Elvis".

Et s'il avait accidentellement faillit blesser sa princesse en "dansant" sur "Everybody Needs Somebody To Love", ce n'était vraiment pas de sa faute. Il avait insisté à faire cette chanson en espérant envoyer un message à Emma... Malheureusement ça ne s'était pas passé comme prévu.

Donc le voilà dans la cuisine des Charming, face à l'établie et devant plusieurs appareils "High tech", vêtu du tablier offert par Ruby, avec une toque "spéciale capitaine", un tricorne blanc.

Lisant la recette qu'il avait prévu d'accomplir, il regarda ensuite les différents ustensiles à sa disposition. Heureusement que Snow-White avait était prévoyante et lui avait étiqueté tout les noms sur chacun d'eux, où il aurait été perdu. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'envoyer un regard mi-moqueur mi-compatissant, au roi, en apprenant que "Charming" avait aussi du s'adapter avant qu'il "retrouve" la mémoire étant donné qu'il avait été complètement amnésique. Cette mémoire fit sourire le pirate, avant qu'il se reconcentre sur sa tache auto-nommée.

Alors voyons voir, spatule, fouet... Sérieusement cette chose était un fouet ? Il était pourtant sûr que ce monde avait les mêmes que ceux de la Forêt Enchanté ou les autres mondes, il avait vu cet Indiana Jones en brandir un... Il faudrait qu'il rencontre ce parent longtemps perdu un jour, il pourrait faire un bon pirate..

Laissant cette pensée de côté pour le moment, il continua son inspection. Batteur, cuillère, oui ça il reconnaissait la forme pensa-t-il avec dérision, pince, rouleau, celui là avait une curieuse forme, chalumeau ? Huuum il lirait la notice de ce dernier plus tard.

Retournant son attention à la recette "Crèmes brûlées au gingembre et à la fève tonka", il commença à rassembler les ingrédients : 8 jaunes d'œufs, 2,5 dl de lait, 7 dl de crème fleurette, 100 g de sucre, 1 cuillère à café de gingembre en poudre, 1 cuillère à café de poudre de fève tonka.

Il avait bien fait d'aller acheter tous les ingrédients nécessaires en prévision de cette recette, parce que tous les magasins étaient fermés aujourd'hui et il n'aurait pas pu se les procurer. Une chance qu'il avait en fait des fèves tonka dans son bateau parce que visiblement sa vente était interdite dans ce pays. Et cette recette était parfaite pour faire comprendre à Emma l'intérêt qu'il lui portait sourit-il narquois.

Il était content de pouvoir dire qu'il avait enfin compris le système pour faire marcher les plaques chauffantes au "gaz" et le four. Pour le micro-onde il avait au moins la maîtrise de la fonction chauffante, dieu, que ces machines étaient complexes.

Tout en faisant chauffer le lait et allumer le four, il prit le "batteur" avec sa main droite après avoir dévissé son crochet au préalable, et enclencha l'ustensile spécialement adapté à la place de son crochet.

Il ne savait toujours pas s'il devait se sentir reconnaissant ou agacé envers le crocodile pour avoir trouvé toute une gamme de produits spécialement adaptés aux personnes n'ayant qu'une main...

Appuyant sur le bouton "ON", il commença à battre les jaunes et le sucre ensembles, tout en tenant le saladier avec sa main droite. C'était décidément nettement plus pratique pensa-t-il avec satisfaction.

XXXX

Après avoir avoir mis ses petits plats pendant 25 minutes au four, Hook utilisa une manique pour les sortir et les posa sur le plan de travail. Vissant le "Chalumeau" à son bras gauche, il alluma prudemment la chose.

Tout content de son succès apparent, Hook se déplaça sur la droite pour reposer la manique à sa place, quand le drame arriva.

Oublié de mettre le chalumeau sur "OFF" n'était pas vraiment un problème tant qu'il ne touchait rien avec. Mais passer devant les plaques chauffantes alors que le gaz était toujours allumé, au moment où un courant d'air se précipita dans la cuisine par la fenêtre juste devant les dites plaques, ça c'était vraiment à éviter.

Mais bien sûr, notre cher capitaine, complètement oublieux de tout ces paramètres, déclencha l'apocalypse avec juste un geste.

FROOOOOOOOOOOH

Un jet de flamme prit vie d'un coup devant notre pauvre pirate, paralysé pendant un instant, le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait. Tournant la tête pour voir les dégâts causés à la cuisine après que la flamme se soit éteinte et qu'il ait finalement mis sur "OFF" son chalumeau, il ne put que difficilement avaler sa salive, Emma et Snow allaient le tuer.

Le paquet de café de Emma était... bien feu le paquet de café de Emma, complètement réduit en cendre, la vue le fit frissonner et grimacer en même temps. Outre les traces de brûlures et l'odeur maintenant nauséabonde présente dans la cuisine, ce fut la chose encore en flamme qui lui fit craindre pour sa vie, le tablier de David était sur le feu.

Si ça avait été un simple tablier, il aurait pu essayer de s'arranger pour le remplacer ni vue ni connu, exactement ce qu'il comptait faire pour le café de sa princesse, mais malheureusement, c'était un tablier spécialement fait par Snow pour son cher et tendre. Intérieurement il se sentait soulagé que Emma n'avait pas les mêmes goûts que sa mère en matière de mode.

Et bien sûr, un malheur n'arrivant jamais seul, le père d'Emma arriva à ce moment là, pendant qu'il regardait les derniers morceaux du tablier blanc à pois roses et à froufrou partir en fumée.

Charming ne l'avouerait jamais à haute voix, mais il aurait pu embrasser le pirate et lui donner la main de sa fille à l'instant, tant la vue de la maudite chose disparaître le soulageait. Snow lui avait "offert" peu de temps après que la malédiction ait été levée, un grand sourire sur les lèvres digne de Cheshire lui-même, en lui disant qu'elle s'attendait à ce qu'il le mette régulièrement. La menace sous-jacente ne lui a pas échappé, ni à Emma qui se retenait de rire à côté. Il savait que son amour trouverait un moyen de lui faire payer sa couardise en temps que "David Nolan", et ô combien il avait raison.

* * *

**OMAKE (les scènes cachées de Noël):**

Hook prit le premier paquet sur la pile, peu sûr de ce qu'il pouvait contenir. A l'évidence ce n'était pas lourd et extrêmement flexible.

Se servant de son crochet pour ouvrit le cadeau, il en sortit.. Un tablier noir avec écrit sur le devant en violet : "**Mangez des pommes, c'est bon pour la santé**."

Haussant un sourcil, il remercia Regina.

Continuant avec le second paquet, il découvrit un autre tablier, cette fois bleu pâle avec une inscription blanche sur le devant où on pouvait lire : "**Nettoyez, Balayer, Astiquer**", devant la grimace du capitaine Cendrillon lui précisa que c'était les paroles d'une chanson très entraînante.

Le troisième cadeau s'avéra être lui aussi un tablier, marron avec : "**Siffler en travaillant**" d'une couleur verte.

A la fin il se retrouva avec 10 tabliers différents.

Un jaune doré : "**Toujours faire ce qui est juste dans la mesure de ses moyens**" de Belle.

Un vert boueux avec des taches marrons suspectes : "**Tout ce paye**" du Crocodile.

Un rouge avec écrit "**I'm Sexy & I Know It**" de Ruby.

Un rouge bordeaux avec : "**Tout se règle à la tronçonneuse**", de Emma. Sous les regards variant de l'incrédulité, le ressentiment, l'admiration, l'inquiétude, la fierté et l'amusement, cette dernière leur lança un "Quoi ?!" sur un ton sec et défensif.

Un vert forêt avec : "**Operation Cobra is Done, Operation Colibri is in the Place**" de Henry.

Un blanc à poids vert avec "**Les oiseaux chantent, Accompagnons les**" de Snow.

Un gris "**I always find those I love**" de Charming, ce tablier fut accueilli avec un grand silence de tous ceux présents qui fixèrent le pauvre roi d'un regard insondable.

...

Peut être qu'il n'aurait pas du parler de son intention d'apprendre à faire des pancakes...

* * *

Review ?

Eventuellement à suivre...

Pour la recette de Crèmes brûlées au gingembre et à la fève tonka, vous la trouverez sur le site "**recettespourtous**". Personnellement je n'y ais jamais goûté.

Pour la chanson dont parle Cendrillon, c'est le célèbre tube "Maldon" du groupe Zouk Machine.

Je doute avoir le temps d'écrire autre chose d'ici la semaine prochaine, quelqu'un m'a gentillement rappelé que j'avais du travail à faire avant que mes vacances se finissent :/

Merci à Diane pour sa review, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir :) Les autres aussi bien sûr mais vous je peux vous remercier directement :p

Vivement dimanche ! ... Enfin, lundi pour le nouvel épisode !


	6. Chapter 6

Ok donc, certains m'ont demandé à voir ce qui allait arriver à Hook après l'incident de la cuisine. Je n'avais pas particulièrement prévu quelque chose à ce sujet, pensant repartir vers un nouvel "objet", mais bon là, vous l'avez. Le prochain chapitre sera la suite quasi direct de celui-ci et ensuite on devrait revenir au thème principal de cette fic.

Attention, ce qui va suivre peut être considéré comme particulièrement humiliant, dites-vous que la seconde partie est due à une discussion avec MademoiselleA et.. un Tweet de Colin.

Enjoy !

* * *

Emma l'avait attaché avec une corde à un arbre, avec des chaînes dans un château, Cora l'avait attaché à un mur avec de la pierre, cette serveuse l'avait attaché avec des rubans et les lacets de son corset, mais il n'avait pas encore était attaché par une "corde à sauter" (sauter ? il pouvait penser à pleins de raisons salaces à ce sujet, mais il y avait aussi l'alternative de littéralement sauter, ce qui n'était pas rassurant), du scotch, des menottes, des guirlandes de noël, une écharpe, du papier cellophane et menacé à avec du fil barbelé.

Non, ces derniers articles regroupés en une seule expérience, il les devait à Snow-White. La femme était devenue complètement folle furieuse quand elle est arrivée en catastrophe dans sa cuisine, pour voir les dernier lambeaux du tablier de son cher et tendre, partir en fumée.. Il l'avait su dès qu'il avait croisé son regard, il était dans une merde profonde.

Une Snow vengeresse l'avait attaché à une chaise à l'aide de scotch double face, une corde à sauté (toujours aussi suggestif), des guirlandes de noël et il avait évité de peu d'être bâillonné avec le dit scotch double face (imaginez la douleur au moment de le lui enlever avec sa barbe de 5 jours, la pensée le fit frissonner), grâce à l'intervention du prince charmant.. Ce dernier faisait maintenant face au regard furieux de sa femme et semblait vouloir retourner affronter des dragons, plutôt qu'une Snow en mode furie. A la place, le pauvre pirate fut donc bâillonné avec du papier cellophane et une écharpe pour faire bonne mesure. Rétrospectivement, peut être qu'il n'aurait pas du dire ses pensées à haute voix pour une fois, faire des avances éhontées à une jeune femme devant sa mère déjà furax contre vous, n'était pas son meilleur mouvement, il devait bien l'avouer.

Maintenant attaché ou plutôt, ligoté à une chaise sans possibilité d'évasion, notre cher capitaine devenait de plus en plus pâle à mesure que Snow énonçait sa "punition".

Manucure des mains et des pieds (mon dieu qu'est-ce ? Vu le regard mi-compatissant mi-sadique d'Emma et celui tout bonnement horrifié de David, cela devait être une torture particulièrement vicieuse de ce monde pensa-t-il pas du tout rassuré) , un brushing avec des petits bigoudis (bigoudi ? Ok elle commençait vraiment à le faire flipper là). Finalement quelqu'un devait avoir eu pitié de lui là-haut, parce qu'il évita de peu l'épilation, uniquement parce que Snow était bientôt à la fin de son pot de cire.

Regarder toutes les représentations du Captain Hook de ce monde en DVD et VHS ne lui semblait pas si horrible que ça mais quelque chose lui disait que ce serait particulièrement humiliant. Ô mon dieu, non s'il vous plaît, il était sûr qu'elle en avait finit avec son énumération, alors pourquoi ce sourit effrayant prenait-il place sur ses lèvres ?! Et bien sûr, une fois que tout cela serait fait, ils iraient tous à la pêche au crabe, lui inclus. Ô-MON-DIEU... ! NAOOOOOON pas les crabes !

Les larmes aux yeux et le corps pris de tremblement compulsifs face à l'horreur de sa situation, il fut sauvé in-extrémiste par l'entrée fracassante d'Henry dans l'appartement.

"Maman ! Snow, David ! ... Euh... Killian ? Que se passe-t-il ici ?" Henry regarda un peu déstabilisé la scène peu habituelle en face de lui. Killian attaché comme un cochon près à être rôti et Emma avec un pansement sous l'œil droit, sans compter l'état de la cuisine.

"Ce n'est rien Henry, et combien de fois faudra-t-il te répéter que c'est Gran' et Gramps ?" Lui sourit Snow redevenue l'enseignante aimante en un clin d'œil. Effrayant, vraiment.

"Euh ok" accepta Henry toujours dubitatif, mais il avait une grande nouvelle à leur annoncer, donc il mit ses questions de côté pour le moment.

"Tu avais quelque chose à nous dire Kiddo ?" Lui demanda affectueusement Emma.

"Ah oui ! Grace et moi avons finit d'écrire notre pièce ! Il ne nous reste plus qu'à trouver des personnes pour jouer dedans... Et j'espérais que vous participeriez, s'il vous plaît ?" Leur sortant le grand jeu à savoir, les grands yeux innocents et pleins d'espoir, check, la lèvre inférieure tremblotante, check, l'opération Fluffy Rabbit était en marche !

"Oh mais oui ! Oui oui oui nous allons tous participer, Henry, avec plaisir même ! N'est-ce pas ?" Demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire aux trois autres adultes présents.

Emma acquiesça avec un sourire, ne voyant pas de raison de refuser et en plus cela ferait plaisir à son fils. Charming ne voulait pas plus contrarier Snow et comme Emma, il voulait faire plaisir à son petit-fils. Killian d'autre part, remua frénétiquement la tête en signe d'acceptation, tout pour sortir de sa misère actuelle, et le regard de Snow était plus que motivant dans son livre.

"Génial !" S'exclama Henry avec un grand sourire. "Donc voilà, on a déjà vu avec Grace les rôles que l'on pourrait vous attribuer !"

"Henry, un instant s'il te plaît je voudrais te parler d'abord" le coupa Snow.

Voyant les deux chuchoter dans un coin tout en lui lançant des regards de temps en temps, ne rassura absolument pas le pauvre capitaine. Quand cette horrible journée allait-elle donc se finir.

"Très bien, donc voilà la répartition des rôles." Henry leur tendit à chacun un petit livret avec leur nom dessus, mettant celui de Killian sur ses genoux. "Les costumes devraient être finit d'ici demain, donc s'il vous plaît apprenez votre texte aujourd'hui ! On va commencer à répéter directement avec les costumes, comme ça vous devriez être près pour la représentation la semaine prochaine."

* * *

Alors que Emma le détachait, Hook sursauta violemment à la vue d'une flèche sur le siège où il était retenu, juste entre ses jambes, c'était proche, vraiment trop proche pour son confort. Voyant le regard menaçant que Snow lui envoyait, tout en sortant une deuxième flèche de son carquois, il trouva préférable d'arrêter ses regards lubriques et très suggestifs envers Emma. Il tenait à garder sa virilité intact après tout.

* * *

Sa virilité était peut être intact, mais sa réputation et son amour propre ne le serait plus longtemps, pensa-t-il morose.

Assis sur un banc dans un parc, Hook relisait le texte qu'il devait apprendre pour la répétition qui avait lieu dans l'après midi. Et aux vues des grimaces de plus en plus prononcées qui apparaissaient sur son visage, son rôle était loin d'être à son goût. Soudain son regard fut attiré par un.. bonnet rouge ? Réduisant ses yeux, Hook regarda attentivement dans cette direction, jusqu'à ce qu'un de ses sourires mauvais se dessine sur son visage. Ce cher Smee était dans Storybrooke, quelle bonne nouvelle.. pour lui, pas pour le pauvre bougre kukuku !

Se sentant observé, Smee qui portait encore et toujours son vieux bonnet rouge, sursauta violemment face à l'apparition soudaine de son capitaine. Croisant son regard démoniaque il ne put que bégayer un pauvre "mo-mo-mon ca-cap-captain ?!"

"Mr Smee ! Quel plaisir de vous voir ici !" Le sourire de Hook était si grand que ça devrait être physiquement impossible à reproduire. Ne laissant pas le temps au moussaillon de se remettre de sa surprise, il enchaîna. "Je vous ai cherché partout depuis un mois, où donc étiez-vous ?

Malgré son ton jovial et le sourire toujours présent sur son capitaine, Smee savait qu'il était mal, le pirate face à lui débordait d'énergie négative., au point que ça en été suffocant.

"Mon.. Mon Captain, je.." Essaya lamentablement le pauvre Smee avant d'être brutalement interrompu.

"Vous quoi, mon cher Smee ? Saviez-vous que pendant que vous gisiez probablement ivre dans une ruelle, il m'est arrivé des choses... des choses tellement horribles..." S'estompa Hook le regard dans le vague et remplit de dégoût.

"Que-quel genre de chose mon captain ?" Demanda Smee dans un élan de compassion et de joie mesquine, il n'avait jamais vu son capitaine faire un visage pareil... A bien y réfléchir il lui avait semblait l'apercevoir quand ce crabe s'était retrouvé dans ses draps, son capitaine l'avait appelé en lui criant de changer ses draps, car à l'évidence il n'avait pas pris les bons quand il lui avait déjà ordonné le matin même... Mais un crabe.. ?

Voyant le regard sur le visage de son subordonné, Hook se rappela à l'ordre et une idée soudaine lui traversa l'esprit. Oh oh oh mais oui, kukuku s'il devait souffrir, alors il n'allait sûrement pas être le seul ! Un bon capitaine doit savoir partager après tout, pensa-t-il sombrement.

En entendant le rire mauvais sortir de son capitaine, Smee savait qu'il était condamné.

* * *

"Et la chétive et naïve princesse, tout en tenant les plis de sa longues robe, s'empressa de suivre l'hirondelle, d'une démarche sautillante... se prenant malheureusement les pieds dans un cailloux et s'étalant de tout son long sur le sol... dans une flaque de boue" Acheva Emma d'un ton qu'elle essayait de garder neutre.

"Ce n'est pas dans le script EMMA !" Aboya Hook, le visage rouge de colère.

"Maintenant ça l'ait."

"Argh !"

"Silence Jones ou je vous remets entre les mains de Snow !" Sourit-elle machiavélique.

"Bien, très bien reprenons." Inutile de lutter, le costume était déjà suffisamment ridicule et il n'avait aucune envie d'aggraver son cas. Non, sourit-il intérieurement, il n'allait malgré tout pas se laisser humilier de la sorte sans combattre, hey il était un pirate après tout, savoir tirer partie des pires situations était une seconde nature. Alors peu importe qu'il soit affublé d'une robe trop petite, d'un rose ridicule à froufrou, paillettes et perles, avec des chaussures à talon aiguilles fushia et des strass, sans oublier la magni... l'horrible longue perruque blonde qui lui arrivait sous sa fausse poitrine. Avait-il déjà mentionné qu'il détestait les corsets ? Trop de lacets et pas assez d'accès à la peau délicate... Enfin, rien que son crochet ne pouvait trancher sourit-il. Sourire qui s'effaça en pensant à l'hideux ruban rose sur son appendice métallique. Apercevant son reflet dans une glace, il ne put retenir un frisson de dégoût, il était facilement l'une des femmes les plus moches qu'il ait jamais vu ! Entre ses jambes et son torse velues, sa taille immense, ses sourcils noir tranchant avec le blond de sa perruque, le rouge à lèvre d'un rouge flash et grossier, sans parler du reste du maquillage et de sa barbe de cinq jours. Il avait tout l'air d'une mauvaise imitation d'un travesti bourré.

Bien sûr ce qui allégeait grandement son indignation, c'était le propre costume de Smee. Hook avait prit un malin plaisir à proposer les services de l'homme au jeune Henry, dans le rôle de son valet de chambre. Et bien sûr, leurs tenues se devait d'être accordées, un valet de chambre se doit d'être en "harmonie" avec sa princesse. Et "harmonie" était vraiment le dernier mot qu'il utiliserait pour les décrire. Oh oui ils était bien dans la même gamme de couleur, strass, paillette et tout, mais ça s'arrêtait là... Si Hook jouait le rôle d'une princesse, Smee avait le rôle du valet de chambre à la mode "callgirl" version amazone. Des plumes de toutes les gammes de roses existantes dans les cheveux, adieu bonnet rouge, une mini-jupe rose bonbon à paillette, des bottine à talons aiguilles Fushia, avec des bas en mode bagnard rose et blanc, avec des tête de mort en strass dessus, pirate oblige. D'impressionnant faux ongles roses fluo et un corset ultra serré rose aux lacets dorés.

La vengeance était douce, mais était aussi assez traumatisante mentalement..

Maigre consolation, ce n'était pas les costumes définitifs, il y avait "malheureusement" eu un "accident" et l'entrepôt qui contenait une partie des costume avaient été endommagé par un incendie. Quel dommage... Voilà donc comment ils s'étaient retrouvés affublés d'un costume loin d'être "sur mesure". Cela dit, tous les costumes n'avaient pas été endommagé, ceux de David par exemple...

* * *

Maudite Régina, maudite malédiction, maudit David Nolan, pensa notre malheureux Charming. Affublé d'un magnifique costume qui avait fait fureur en son temps, notre cher prince s'était vu attribuer un rôle majeur ! Un rôle primordiale, sans lequel la pièce perdrait tout son sens ! Quel rôle me demanderez vous ? Mais le rôle du terrible, du méchant, de l'effrayant.. Dragon ! C'est donc tout naturellement que David se retrouva avec le costume de Denver, oui oui, Le Denver de "Denver, le dernier dinosaure". Henry trouvait ça carrément cool et était super fière de son "Gramps". C'était un jour triste pour les chasseurs de dragon.

Et bien sûr, comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il avait aussi obtenu le rôle secondaire du "Gnome vert des pâquerettes"... ce qui signifiait qu'il devait porter un magnifique costume moulant en latex, d'une couleur verte émeraude avec des petites pâquerettes collées dessus, le vert était en passe de devenir une des couleur qu'il appréciait le moins. Sans oublier le sublime masque toujours en latex vert, qui n'épargnait que son visage, ce dernier étant entouré de pétales blanc d'une trentaine de centimètres chacun, et bien sûr son visage était complètement maquillé en jaune poussin... Les gosses et leur imagination débordante, il était certain qu'il n'y avait aucun "Gnome vert des pâquerettes", ni même de nain, fée ou troll. Comment s'était-il retrouvé avec un double rôle déjà ? Ah oui, Leroy s'était "blessé" à la jambe, riiiight. Et Snow dans son immense bonté avait gentiment proposer que "David" prenne sa place, il n'avait donc pas pu refuser... Ne pensez pas un instant qu'il était soumis uh, ayez une femme comme Snow et vous verrez si vous continuerez à chanter la même chanson. Non, Charming était un homme intelligent avec un bon instinct de survie, voilà tout.

* * *

Tout en relisant encore une fois son script, pendant la pause que lui avait gracieusement accordé Regina, Hook pensa à la répartition des rôles.

Autre que Emma dans le rôle du souffleur/conteur, Snow en tant que gérante des costumes, et Régina en temps que coordinatrice, c'était Jefferson qui s'en sortait le mieux.

Dans le rôle du prince "charmant", ce dernier avait pour costume, une armure scintillante, et un magnifique costume princier. La raison d'une telle chance ? Sa fille Grace, qui avait décidé que son papa devait être le Prince Charmant de la pièce, et bien sûr le jeune Henry ferait tout pour lui faire plaisir donc...

... Attendez quoi ? Scène du "Baiser" ? Virant au vert Hook resta paralysé un moment en lisant la description de la scène. C'était absolument hors de question ! S'il devait embrasser quelqu'un ce serait Emma, ou Ruby mais pas Jefferson !

* * *

Review ?

A suivre...

Le prochain chapitre : La représentation !

Hook devrait revenir en force avec son charme au maximum pour l'occasion... Et bien c'est son intention de toute façon héhé.


	7. Chapter 7

Salut à tous. Je ne vous garantis pas un superbe chapitre, parce qu'après une semaine de frustration à essayer de l'écrire, je n'ai fais que confirmer ce que je savais déjà, à savoir qu'écrire des histoires à partir de rien, ce n'est absolument pas mon truc.

Bref, comme vous l'aurez compris, je ne suis pas satisfaite de ce que j'ai écris, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira malgré tout !

Enjoy

* * *

_Le matin de la représentation._

Hook se préparait tranquillement dans la salle de bain après avoir pris un bon petit déjeuner, tout en maugréant après ce scélérate de Smee qui avait trouvé le moyen de se casser une cheville pendant les répétitions.

La première chose qu'il fit, fut de se laver les dents. Un acte simple et totalement banal dans notre vie de tous les jours me direz-vous. Oui mais voilà, notre cher pirate n'avait été initié que très récemment à cette pratique, aussi n'y était-il pas encore tout à fait habitué.

"Captain Hook et le nouveau concept du dentifrice, ou encore, Captain Hook : le brossage de dents, cet inconnu", voilà ce qu'avait dit le jeune Henry face à son scepticisme devant cette étrange coutume.

Il avait été décontenancé d'apprendre que dans ce monde il n'y avait pas l'option "Dents blanches automatique pour les dieux sur pattes et les personnes attractives". Il fallait donc avoir recourt à une sorte de pâte blanche au goût de menthe.. Il aurait bien aimé avoir "saveur Rhum", mais Emma lui avait assuré que ce n'était pas possible.. Pâte que l'on devait frotter contre nos dents à l'aide d'une mini brosse. Assez rébarbatif en somme. Mais Emma avait su être convaincante quand à l'importance de se brosser les dents. Les "photos" et vidéos qu'elles lui avait montré ne l'avait pas choquées, loin de là en fait, il était un pirate après tout et avait côtoyé assez d'hommes et de femmes avec une dentition dans un état plus que insalubre. Non ce qui l'avait convaincu, c'était le risque qu'il finisse dans le même état s'il ne prenait pas soins de ses dents. Et s'il n'était pas particulièrement vain, il tenait malgré tout à conserver son physique de rêve, et ça comprenait bien évidement sa dentition. Après tout, il avait encore une blonde à séduire.

Finissant de se rincer la bouche, Hook continua de se préparer en utilisant l'eyeliner de Snow White. 'Ce tube était une certainement plus pratique que ce qu'il utilisait avant', pensa-t-il.

Se déshabillant, il entra dans la douche. 'La douche', gémi-t-il, la meilleure invention de ce monde selon lui ! S'il avait du mal à s'habituer à toutes les différences présentes dans ce monde, il était clair que certaines choses s'apprenaient très vite et qu'une fois testée, on ne pouvait plus s'imaginer vivre sans. Il avait donc commencé à faire des plans pour en installer une sur son navire ! Peut importe s'il retournait un jour dans un autre monde, il aurait sa précieuse douche avec lui.

Alors qu'il sortait de la salle de bain embuée, il croisa Emma qui le regarda avec des yeux légèrement écarquillés.

"Hook, qu'est ce que.. Pourquoi ressemblez-vous à un panda ?" Lui demanda-t-elle incrédule.

"Un Panda ? The hell are you talking about, lass ?"

Sortant son poudrier, Emma lui tendit le miroir pour qu'il puisse se regarder.

"Bloody hell ! Que s'est-il passé ?"

"Je pense que c'est votre eyeliner Hook, qu'avez vous fait avec ?"

"Mais rien ! J'ai juste pris une douche !" Dit-il tout en continuant de fixer son reflet.

"... alors que vous veniez de mettre de l'eyeliner ?"

"Duh oui, pourquoi ?"

"Vous vous rendez compte que cet eyeliner n'est pas waterproof ? D'ailleurs est ce que vous savez même ce qu'est le waterproof ?"

"Évidement princesse, tous les eyeliner le sont ! Comment crois-tu que font les pirates love ? Tous nos eyeliner résistes forcément à l'eau ! Tu imagines une armée de pirate attaquer en mode Panda ? Nous ne paralyserions pas nos ennemis par la peur, mais par l'hilarité générale !"

* * *

_"Once upon a time... Il était une fois, dans un royaume lointain, une princesse complètement moche à qui il manquait une main, en fait elle était si laide que ses parents honteux, l'avait fait exiler pour éviter d'avoir à poser les yeux sur elle."_

Hook entra sur scène dans son costume rose, un sourire crispé aux lèvres, sous les rires et les sifflets moqueur du public. Maudite Emma, elle avait encore changé le script.

_"Malgré tout, cette princesse avait un rêve, celui qu'un jour elle trouverait le grand amour. Peu probable mais..."_ Elle fut coupée avant d'avoir pu achever sa phrase.

"Ô toi là-haut, qui que tu sois, tu connais mon rêve, si tu m'entends envoies moi un signe." Levant les bras vers le ciel en signe de prière, Hook ne put éviter l'énorme roche en carton qui le percuta sur le côté.

"Qui oses déranger le sommeil du Gnome des Pâquerettes ? Qu'il se nomme ou fasse face à mon terrible courroux !" S'élançant en sautillant, Charming tentant de paraître imposant. Effet complètement loupé au vue de la tenue en latex verte, complètement ridicule qu'il portait.

Se relevant difficilement après avoir faillit se fouler une cheville à cause de ses hauts talons aiguilles, Hook envoya un regard noir au prince, rétrogradé au rang de "Gnome" pour l'occasion.

"Je suis la princesse," commença-t-il avec sa voix habituelle, "et vous allez m'aidez à trouvez l'amour !" Affirma-t-il d'une voix aigue.

_"Regardant la princesse de haut en bas, le Gnome des Pâquerettes commença à rire, il n'était pas bête, même par les normes peu élevées des gnomes, cette fille était particulièrement repoussante. Aussi décida-t-il de le lui dire cash." _S'empressa d'ajouter Emma avant que David n'ait le temps d'en placer une.

"Kof kof" Toussa le gnome d'un jour, ayant du mal à s'arrêter de vraiment rire cette fois devant la grimace du capitaine. "Je doute que ce soit possible..." Commença-t-il avant d'être coupé.

_"Puis pensant qu'à ce point, il valait mieux être brutalement honnête, il enchaîna vindicativement : ..."_ Encouragea Emma avec un grand sourire.

"Hum... Euh oui donc, je suis désolé mais vous êtes trop moche, jamais personne ne voudra de vous... A part peut être un aveugle" Tenta-il réconfortant.

"Je vous ferais dire que je suis l'incarnation même du mot "sexy" !" S'écria Hook offensé, tout en lançant un clin d'oeil suggestif à Emma, oubliant un instant son rôle.

Cette dernière rougit sous son regard avant de blanchir d'un coup en se rappelant que dans l'immédiat "sexy" serait le dernier mot pour le décrire. Le public était écroulé de rire à cette affirmation et Charming... Charming avait viré au vert sous son maquillage jaune poussin face à l'image devant lui. Décidant de s'épargner plus d'images mentales dérangeantes, il reprit son texte.

"C'est.. Absolument pas le cas pour le moment, mais pour m'éviter de devenir définitivement aveugle, je te propose un marché. Je vais te donner une apparence qui rendrait folle de jalousie toutes les filles de ce pays et qui t'attirera les attentions de tous les hommes que tu croiseras. Mais attention princesse, seul le septième être vivant de sexe masculin dont tu croiseras le regard, déclenchera le sort et pourra le rendre permanent."

"Pourquoi le feriez-vous ? Je ne suis pas stupide vous savez ? Je sais que la magie vient toujours avec un prix." Répondit-"elle" dans un mélange de suspicion et de dégoût mêlé.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, je le fais principalement pour ne pas avoir à reposer les yeux sur... toi" Expliqua David toujours dérangé par la vision d'un Hook travestie en drag queen de carnaval prenant la pose. Se rappelant de son script, il continua. "Toutefois, si tu n'arrives pas à séduire celui qui déclenchera le sort , tu retrouveras ton apparence original et un terrible malheur s'abattra sur toi !

*Fermeture des rideaux*

_"La princesse toute contente de bientôt pouvoir mettre fin à des années de mochitude, décida de prendre le chemin qui menait vers la montagne. Alors quelle sifflotait, ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux d'un corbeaux. Ce dernier tomba raide mort de la branche sur laquelle il reposait précédemment, le regard hanté. Contente qu'il ne reste plus que cinq mâles avant que le sort soit actif, elle reprit son chemin en chantant d'une voix nasillarde. Tout à coups, elle entendit un hennissement plaintif, venir de derrière un bosquet. Curieuse, elle s'approcha et croisa le regard d'un pauvre poulain donc la robe blanche était gâchée par les coulées de sang s'échappant de ses oreilles. Elle ne put cependant pas s'approcher car le mère de ce dernier s'interposa violemment entre eux. Comprenant qu'elle n'était pas le bienvenue, elle reprit son chemin vers le nord. Plus que quatre, pensa-t-elle heureuse. Alors qu'elle se reposait sur un tronc d'arbre tout en mangeant des morceaux de viande sèche qu'il lui restait, un renard s'approcha. Décidé à rencontrer son regard, elle lui agita un bout de viande devant son visage, se faisant, elle réussit. Plus que trois, toute contente, elle donna au noble animal son prix. Reprenant son chemin, elle arriva dans une clairière entourée d'obélisques. Alors qu'elle regardait curieusement autour d'elle, une trappe s'ouvrit au milieu du cercle et un vieux nain ridé en sortit. Ce dernier, entendant un cri surprit se tourna dans sa direction et croisa son regard. Horrifié à la vue d'un être humain, il se dépêcha de sauter dans le trou et de refermer la trappe derrière lui. Il savait que les humains étaient une race physiquement inférieure, mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé que ce soit à ce point. Inconsciente d'être la source d'un siècle de moqueries continues envers les humains, la princesse se réjouit, plus que deux et enfin elle pourrait savoir ce que ça faisait de se sentir belle ! Elle ne doutait pas un instant qu'elle saurait séduire son amour, elle espérait juste qu'il soit humain, un prince même ! S'éloignant de la clairière, elle finit par arriver devant une grotte. Voulant se reposer un peu, elle décida d'y dormir. Elle fut réveillée par quelque chose de froid qui la secouait, ouvrant ses yeux elle croisa le regard le plus étrange qu'elle ait eu l'occasion de voir dans sa vie. Alors que son vis à vis ouvrit ses lèvres pour commencer à parler, la princesse se mit à hurler en se levant d'un bond et en courant comme si le diable était à ses trousses, laissant derrière elle un être désemparé. Alors qu'il revenait de sa promenade nocturne, Elvis avait aperçu une touffe de cheveux blond allongé dans sa grotte, s'approchant de ce qui se révéla être une femme humaine, le dragon tomba immédiatement sous le charme de cette beauté."_

"... WHAAAAT ?!" Emma continua à conter l'histoire comme si deux cris particulièrement aigus et indignés, ne l'avaient jamais interrompus.

*Dans les coulisses*

Alors que Snow finissait d'habiller Hook et que Ruby le maquillait, le pirate commença à mesurer l'étendue de malveillance que pouvait causer une personne. Oubliez le Dark One, Regina ou Cora, eux se contentaient de dommages physique et de tuer. Mais Snow White... L'humiliation était certainement une des choses les plus horribles en ce bas monde, la réputation était tout dans une vie, et l'avoir ruinée de cette manière...

David était perdu, d'un côté il trouvait cette nouvelle situation repoussante et embarrassante, mais d'autre part, le côté retord de sa femme l'excitait. Oh well, pensa-t-il résigné, il n'y avait aucun moyen d'y échapper. Au moins il aurait peut être droit à un prix de consolation pour son "bon comportement".

*Sur scène*

_"Continuant de courir, la princesse passa devant un lapin dont elle croisa le regard, mais trop occupée à essayer de mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et le dragon, elle ne se rendit pas compte que le prochain mâle qu'elle croiserait serait celui qui déclencherait le sort. Ne regardant pas où elle allait, elle trébucha sur quelque chose, ce qui lui fit faire un vol plané, elle eu juste le temps de croiser le regard de la personne qui avait jugé bon de s'allonger derrière un bosquet en pleine forêt."_

*Levée du rideau*

_"Alors que la princesse se relevait un peu sonnait, elle se rendit qu'on compte que son apparence avait changée. Finit les cheveux blonds, adieu pilosité à outrance, même sa robe avait changé. Elle était enfin belle.. Diablement sexy même."_ Se rendant compte qu'elle avait dit la dernière partie à haute voix, Emma s'empressa de refermer la bouche et de détourner le regard avant que Hook ne puisse lui envoyer un regard charger de sous-entendu. Bon dieu qui savait que Snow et Ruby pourraient transformer un homme respirant la virilité à 100 kilomètre à la ronde, en une femme ultra sexy respirant la sensualité ?! C'était franchement pas juste.

Hook, tout content du succès apparent de sa "transformation", ne put s'empêcher d'en jouer. Imitant la gestuelle féminine qui pourrait amener un homme à mendier pour ses faveurs, il se rapprocha de Jefferson toujours allongé sur la scène et qui le regardait bizarrement. Jetant un regard à Emma pour voir qu'elle était sa réaction, il fut récompensé par un visage incrédule et malgré les lumières qui bloquaient un peu sa vue, il savait qu'elle rougissait tout autant que le reste de la salle. Le brun était définitivement sa couleur, cette nouvelle perruque aux long cheveux soyeux lui allait comme un gant. Il avait pu se voir dans la glace est il avait était bluffer par le résultat. Il était sans conteste une des plus belle créature qu'il avait vu à ce jour, et il disait ça en toute modestie.

"Bonjour monsieur," Commença-t-il d'une voix douce et sensuelle. Merci à Ruby pour l'avoir aidé à trouver la bonne tonalité pour féminiser sa voix. "Veuillez excuser ma hâte, je fuyais un monstre effrayant et je n'ai pas regardé où je me dirigeais. Vous ais-je blessé ?" Demanda-t-il d'une voix concernée. Le publique était charmé et un peu troublé. Était-ce vraiment le Captain Hook ou une vrai fille ? Était-ce vraiment de la magie ? Peut être que Regina l'avait utiliser pour aider à rendre réaliste la pièce de son fils...

"Qui êtes-vous ?" Demanda Jefferson vraiment intrigué par la femme en face de lui. Il ne l'avait jamais dans Storybrooke, ce qui le laissait perplexe.

... Bien ça, ce n'était pas dans le script pensa Hook. Réfléchissant vite, il se rappela que le nom de "Princesse Sidney" avait était abandonné après l'intervention opportune d'Henry, à son grand soulagement. Il décida donc d'improviser.

"Princesse Kelly." Inventa-t-il d'une voix sexy.

"Princesse Kelly ? C'est d'un commun..." Lâcha, Jefferson d'un ton déçu.

"Quoi, comment ça "commun" ?" S'indigna Hook.

"Il y a Blanche Neige, Aurora, Belle... Hell, même Cendrillon est plus original que "Kelly" !" Grimaça son "prince pas si charmant".

_"Décidant que son prince était tout simplement trop timide pour avouer qu'il aimait en fait son nom, et qu'il essayait juste de la rendre jalouse, Kelly décida de faire comme si elle n'avait rien entendu"_ Sentant la situation dégénérée, Emma avait décidé d'intervenir.

Toujours vexé mais décidant de rester dans son rôle, Hook enchaîna.

"Et vous, quel est votre nom ?" Interrogea-t-il en battant des cils, longs cils noir et épais, des rajouts signés Ruby.

"Jeff... Jofroi" Se rattrapa Jefferson sous le regard soulagé de sa fille.

"Et bien Jofroi, je..." Mais il fut coupé avant d'avoir pu finir sa phrase, par une nouvelle voix.

"Ah je vous retrouve ma belle !" Eh bien, c'était une nette amélioration, pensa David. Pour peu il pourrait être intéressé.. S'il n'y avait pas Snow, si ce n'était pas un homme et pire que tout, si ce n'était pas Hook."Vous êtes partie si brusquement que je n'ai eu le temps de demander votre nom... Mais que vous est-il arrivé ? Qui êtes-vous ?"

Essayant de réprimer son rire devant le costume ridicule du père d'Emma, une reproduction de "Denver" selon cette dernière, Hook récita son texte.

"Qu-que faites-vous là ?!" Glapit-il d'un ton effrayé en ouvrant de grand yeux.

"C'est pourtant bien la même odeur, oui vous avez changé d'apparence mais vous ne pouvez pas me tromper, mon amour."

... Daccord, là c'était vraiment flippant, pensèrent David et Killian en même temps.

"Je..." Avant que Killian ne puisse dire son texte, il fut coupé par un Jefferson agacé d'être mis à l'écart.

"Pourquoi parlez vous avec un grand lézard vert bipède ? Je vous accorde qu'il porte de magnifique lunettes de soleil rose, mais je n'aime pas être ignoré vous savez ?"

What ? Pensèrent Emma, Killian et David.

"Euh.."

"Et vous Dragon, que voulez vous avec ma Dame ?" Enchaîna Jefferson.

"Euh... Je.. Je suis venu chercher ma futur femme bien sûr !" Assura David, tout en tentant de se rapprocher du script original.

"Eh bien elle est occupée avec moi, donc allez grillez des marshmallow plus loin et laissez nous seul !" Invectiva ce cher Chapelier qui ne faisait plus franchement attention au fait que ce soit une pièce de théâtre.

"Je vous signale que je suis là et je dis.. Que oui, faîtes comme Jofroi vous a commandé." Finit Killian sur un ton hautain, ayant presque oublié son rôle.

_"Le dragon, penaud s'en alla donc pour le moment tout en promettant de revenir sous peu."_ Emma essaya désespérément de faire un peu d'ordre dans le méli-mélo fasse à elle.

"Très bien, mais je reviendrai vite ma belle, soyez en assurée." David retourna donc dans les coulisses, très reconnaissant envers sa fille pour la pause qu'elle lui offrait, en attendant son rappel.

"Souhaitez-vous du thé ?" Demanda Jefferson.

"Ah euh.. Oui merci" Répondit Hook un peu déstabilisé. On s'éloignait franchement du script prévu pensa-t-il pas sûr s'il devait être rassuré ou non.

S'assoyant sur le plancher, Jefferson fit mine de prendre une théière puis de verser du thé dans des tasses elles aussi, imaginaires. Il en tendit une à Hook, qui l'accepta de manière très digne. Emma n'avait aucune idée de comment il réussissait à rendre l'acte totalement crédible.

"Donc ma belle dame, que faites-vous dans cette forêt ? Commença Jefferson, tout en prenant une gorgé de thé.

"Je.. J'étais à la recherche de mon prince charmant quand je vous ai finalement rencontrée." Répondit la dénommé "Kelly" en battant outrageusement des cils.

"Ah.. Et donc, allez-vous continuer votre recherche ? On me dit que je suis le seul prince des environs..

"Non je crois que grâce à vous je l'ai trouvé" Répondit "Kelly" d'une voix dégoulinante de mièvrerie. Bon dieu, il allait être malade, faites que ce carnage s'arrête et vite.

"Moi ? Voulez-vous dire que nous nous serions vu en rêve ?" Interrogea Jefferson avec de grand yeux un peu fous.

"En rêve ?" Voilà que le malade délirait maintenant..

"Oui, comme dans la chanson !" S'enthousiasma le Chapelier."La chanson que ma fille Grace aime chanter."

Pour prouver son point, Jefferson se releva et se mit à chanter la chanson de la Belle au Bois Dormant "J'en ai rêvé", devant un Hook médusé, une Emma hilare et sa fille embarrassée mais émue que son père chante pour elle.

_"Mon amour je t'ai vu au beau milieu d'un rêve_

_Mon amour un aussi doux rêve est un présage d'amour_

_Refusons tous deux que nos lendemains soient mornes et gris_

_Nous attendrons l'heure de notre bonheur_

_Toi ma destiné je saurais t'aimer_

_J'en ai rêver_

_La la la la..._

_Nous attendrons l'heure de notre bonheur_

_Toi ma destiné_

_Je saurais t'aimer_

_Tu l'as rêvé_

_Mon amour tu m'as vu au beau milieu d'un rêve_

_Mon amour un aussi doux rêve est un présage joli_

_Refusons que nos lendemains soient mornes et gris_

_Nous attendrons l'heure de notre bonheur_

_Toi ma destiné je saurais t'aimer_

_J'en ai rêver"_

(paroles trouvée sur parolesmania)

Voulant que ce désastre se termine au plus vite, Killian décida que le moindre mal serait de faire comme si tout était parfaitement normal.

"Oui voilà ! Exactement, comme dans la chanson !" Il se sentait presque malade en repensant aux paroles de la chanson. Mais peut être que s'il la chantait pour Emma, cette dernière apprécierait... Non, peu probable.

"Merveilleux !" Cria Jefferson en tapant des mains. "Embrassons-nous donc mon amour, pour fêter ces bonnes nouvelles !"

"Avec plaisir ! Attendez quoi ?" N'ayant pas le temps de réaliser dans quoi il s'était embarqué, il sentit une paire de lèvres presser contre les siennes. Maintenant si cela avait été Emma ou une autre fille, il aurait pu apprécier le geste. Mais sachant qu'il s'agissait de l'autre homme... Il se sentait nauséux. Emma d'autre part, était rouge pivoine en assistant à un tel baisé passioné et elle se mit à imaginer, par pour la première fois, qu'elle serait la sensation d'avoir les lèvres de Killian sur les siennes... Bad Emma, oubliez ça, se sermonna-t-elle.

Hook réussi finalement à se séparer de l'emprise de Jefferson et tout en tentant de reprendre son souffle, il fusilla le fou du regard. Ce dernier le regarda longuement, le visage impassible avant de se retourner et de se diriger vers les coulisses, à la confusion générale.

"Où allez-vous ?" S'indigna Killian, le visage encore rouge.

"Je viens de me rappeler de mon rêve après vous avoir embrassé..." Commença le prince d'un jour.

"Votre rêve ?" Demanda Hook perplexe.

"Oui, mon rêve d'aller prendre le thé avec les lamas de Papouasie et de danser avec les babouins du MontretaChaussette." Dit Jefferson d'une voix rêveuse, tout en disparaissant dans les coulisses.

... WTF ?! Fut la pensée générale qui accompagna cet acte.

Après un long silence, Emma décida de mettre fin à toute cette folie.

*Fermeture des rideaux*

_"Abandonnée à son triste sort par le seul qui pouvait la rendre belle pour toujours, "Kelly" s'effondra par terre de désespoir. Elvis, le dragon revint à cet instant là, et il assista heureux au retour de sa belle à son apparence originelle. Il décida de la prendre dans ses bras et de la ramener à sa grotte, où ils vécurent heureux.. et n'eurent jamais d'enfants."_

* * *

_Review ? Laissez moi savoir ce que vous en pensez svp :)_

_A suivre..._

Merci à Flo et aux autres pour votre soutien, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu par ce chapitre.

Note : Désolée pour les fautes, je n'ai pas pris le temps de tout relire. N'hésitez pas à me les signaler.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi everyone ! Désolée pour la longue attente, mais j'ai eu un mal fou à me mettre à écrire bien que je savais depuis longtemps ce que je voulais mettre dans ce chapitre.

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages de Once Upon A Time ne m'appartient, mais visiblement ça ne ferait pas une grande différence pour Hook, vu toutes les merdes qui lui arrivent dans la série, je me dis que finalement je ne suis pas si méchante XD

Enjoy !

* * *

Après cette horrible expérience théâtrale, Emma avait eu pitié de Killian et avait décidé de lui changer les idées.

C'est donc tout naturellement qu'elle l'entraîna avec elle et Henry à la fête foraine qui venait de s'installer dans une ville proche de Storybrooke. L'avantage que ce soit à l'extérieur de la ville, était que seule elle, Henry et Killian pouvait sortir de ses limites, et donc pas de Snow et de Charming tout moelleux et dégoulinant de romantisme. Elle n'aurait pas à subir la vision traumatisante de ses parents entrain de se dévorer du regard tout en dégustant une pomme d'amour. Elle avait déjà était marquée à vie en tombant sur eux dans une position compromettante alors qu'elle revenait des course.

Bien sûr, Cora pouvait elle aussi sortir des limites, mais elle était toujours hospitalisée après sa rencontre fracassante avec un camion. Quand a Gold, il n'avait pas encore trouver la solution miracle à ce problème, donc pas d'inquiétude.

Après s'être garé devant une armurerie, elle traîna un pirate curieux et un gamin surexcité vers les manèges.

Killian Jones était un capitaine malheureux, d'abord il avait vécu une des plus grande humiliation de sa vie, ensuite il était accosté par des hommes qui lui proposaient de payer pour la chirurgie définitive pour changer de sexe. Ce qui était en soi une des choses les plus traumatisantes qu'il ait jamais entendu. Seul la stupeur qui le figea et Emma, avait épargnées la vie des pauvres malheureux. Et maintenant, sans explication, il avait du monter dans ce carrosse de l'enfer, le jaune n'était pas jusque là une couleur qu'il trouvait désagréable, mais c'était entrain de changer. Pour finalement se trouver devant un magasin qui avait l'air grandement intéressant, avant que Emma, sa douce Emma l'avait attraper par le col de son long manteau de cuir noir, et le tirait maintenant vers des montagnes métalliques d'où s'élever des cries terrorisés.

Ce qui le retint de faire lâcher prise à Emma et de s'enfuir en courant, était que 1) il était un pirate, pas une poule mouillé, 2) Emma n'allait jamais lui faire oublier, 3) elle avait promis qu'elle voulait qu'il se change les idées et il était à peu près sûr que ça signifiait que ce n'était pas dangereux, 4) Henry était présent, il avait un exemple à donner et Emma ne le mettrait pas en danger, et 5) ce doux arôme sucré qui provenait de ce qui aurait pu être une représentation de l'enfer, si ça n'avait pas était pour cette odeur divine qui flottait dans l'air.

oOoOo

Suivant avec réticence ses deux compagnons du jours, ils arrivèrent finalement devant l'imposante place. Étudiant ce qui se trouvait devant lui, Killian se demanda pas pour la première fois, comment deux mondes pouvaient avoir tant de similitudes et encore, être totalement différents. Prenez cet endroit par exemple, une forte concentration de personnes, regroupant hommes et femmes de tout âge, aux vue de leurs expressions plutôt joyeuse, il supposait qu'ils s'amusaient et le tout, parqué dans un espace avec des voies en terre sinueuses, au milieux de stands différents et de bêtes métalliques aux formes géométriques originales. En soit il s'agissait d'une sorte de festival, conclua-t-il. Maintenant cette ambiance lui faisait penser à la fois au port de Tortuga et aux festivals où sa mère le prenait quand son père partait pour de longues expéditions en mer et qu'il les jugeait trop dangereuses pour un petit Killian aventureux. C'était étrangement réconfortant.

"Maman, Killian ! Ici !" S'exclama Henry tout en pointant un bâtiment de deux étages et qui semblait être... vide ? "On peut commencer par ça ? S'il vous plaît !"

Regardant de nouveau vers le bâtiment, pour comprendre ce qui avait pu attirer le jeune Henry à ce point, Killian ne fut pas plus avancé. Deux étages, un escalier en colimaçon qu'il pouvait voir au travers, et.. une sortie circulaire ? Le Palais des Glaces était la seule indication qu'il pouvait lire sur une banderole.

"Bien sûr Kid" Accepta Emma tout en sortant son porte monnaie de son sac. Elle n'était pas souvent allée dans ce genre d'endroits, à part si ça concernait son boulot où une fois avec Neal, mais ils avaient surtout volé les gens insouciants, sans vraiment profiter pleinement de la fête. Cependant Emma était sûre que cette fois serait inoubliable et elle se sentait aussi excitée que Henry semblait l'être.

Entrant dans le bâtiment, la première chose que vit notre cher capitaine était... Son reflet complètement déformé, dans une glace tout aussi déformée. Tournant sur lui même, il se vit avoir la taille d'un nain avec une tête verticalement aplatie, dans une autre glace, il était très grand avec une tête énorme et déformée... Frissonnant de dégoût il toucha discrètement son visage pour s'assurer qu'il avait bien sa taille normal et qu'aucune difformité ne l'avait soudainement affectée. Après une vérification minutieuse de sa personne, il s'amusa en voyant Emma et Henry faire diverses grimaces devant leurs propres réflexions en essayant différents angles pour donner des résultats toujours plus ridicules.

Décidant de continuer, en espérant que son amour propre arrêterait d'être titillé, il entra dans la pièce suivante, monta les escaliers et... Qu'est ce que c'était que ça ? Décidant que le but était de rejoindre l'escalier en colimaçon qui se trouvait à deux mètres sur sa gauche pour pouvoir redescendre, il avança vivement dans cette direction.

BAAM !

Laissant échapper une flopée d'injures plus imaginatives les unes que les autres, il entendit des pas monter rapidement dans les escaliers.

"Hook ? Qu'est ce que... Que faites-vous allongé sur le sol ?" Demanda une Emma dubitative, son regard posé sur la forme étalée sans grâce sur le sol poussiéreux.

Au son du rire d'Henry, les deux adultes tournèrent leur tête pour le regarder. Voyant que son fils ne serait pas capable de parler pendant un petit moment encore, elle regarda cependant dans la direction qu'il pointait du doigt. Ah, évidement commença à rire Emma, le Grand et Puissant Captain Hook avait violemment percuté une vitre de plein fouet. Ce qui expliquait les jurons et la forme toujours couchée sur le sol, qui se tenait le nez.

"Emma, Love, attenzion je pense qu'il y a une barrière magique invisible qui bloque le chemin" La prévint Hook avec le plus grand des sérieux, effet perdu vu la voix étrange qu'il avait en tenant son nez avec sa main droite.

Déclaration qui ne fit que redoubler le rire d'Henry. Prenant pitié du pauvre pirate et trouvant son avertissement adorable, elle se pencha pour l'aider à se relever, et tout en vérifiant son nez, elle lui expliqua ce qu'était le but de cette attraction. Dire que Killian se sentait ridicule et embarrassé serait un euphémisme, mais les douces mains d'Emma sur son visage et son regard inquiet sur sa personne en valait presque la peine.

Faisant maintenant très attention à ne pas se prendre une autre vitre, il commença à chercher la sortie, en se séparant d'Emma pour essayer les différents passages. Décidé à continuer son avancée sans avoir l'air d'un idiot complet, il vérifiait discrètement le sol pour vérifier où se trouvaient les glaces, tout en s'assurant que sa main droite touche discrètement les vitres tout en avançant prudemment. Le fait que Henry continuait de rire de "La déclaration d'amour percutante que la vitre lui avait faite et qui l'avait complètement retourné" tout en les attendant déjà près de l'escalier pour accéder au niveau suivant, y était pour beaucoup, pas qu'il le reconnaîtrait à haute vois cependant.

... Donc après trois autres vitres diaboliques, il devait faire face à... une sorte de roue, lisse et en mouvement constant pour sortir.. Impossible d'enjamber la chose comme l'avait délicatement prouvée la tentative ratée d'Emma, pas qu'il soit mécontent de la vue offerte involontairement suite à cet échec. Emma avait décidément un corps très attirant. Mais maintenant il devait réussir à passer cet obstacle sans se ramasser lamentablement.. Ce qui devrait être un jeu d'enfant vu sa dextérité et sans oublier le facteur "pirate". Passer la plupart de sa vie sur un bateau faisait passer cette épreuve pour ridicule. Souriant béatement près à briller devant sa princesse, il inspira profondément quand..

"Aller mon vieux faut se lancer !" Ayant vue le pirate déshabiller sa mère du regard un instant plus tôt, Henry n'eut aucun scrupule à le pousser sans prévenir.

BAAM

Et c'est un Killian les quatre fers en l'air qui foudroya un Henry hilare, tout en continuant d'être baloté dans la roue. Emma choquée mais malgré tout amusée par le geste de son fils, pris pitié du pirate et l'aida en lui attrapant le bras pour le tirer vers elle.

oOoOo

Le palais des glaces avait était une expérience humiliante et étrange, et bien qu'il ne le dirait jamais à haute voix, assez amusante aussi. Mais ça... Pourquoi avait-il était d'accord pour monter à bord de cet engin maléfique déjà ? Ah oui, sa fierté mal placée qui ne supportait pas l'idée de perdre, face à un gosse et encore moins face à sa blonde.

Voilà donc comment il s'était retrouvé assis dans un wagon étrange qui avancé tout seul, sûrement du à "l'électricité", et qui montait, montait et montait... Ayant le dos dans un angle d'environ 75° par rapport au sol et maintenant à une hauteur.. qu'il préférait ne pas envisager, il lança un regard furtif sur le côté et il sut immédiatement que c'était loin d'être une brillante idée. Maintenant doté d'une coloration verdâtre et les mains complètement crispées sur la barrière de sécurité, il eut un bref moment de soulagement quand le wagon se redressa. Osant regarder la vue autour de lui, il se détendit devant le panorama qui lui était offert. Il se sentit tout d'un coup rassuré, il sentait vaguement le wagon qui continuait d'avancer et ça lui rappelait presque la sensation d'être sur son navire chéri, les cheveux aux vent et.. Uhoh qu'est ce que ?

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAH ! HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII II ! Oh mon dieu qu'est ce que.. ! EMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAA !"

Ayant eu le droit à une descente fulgurante, le corps pressé contre la barrière de sécurité, les mains complètement blanches et en sueurs, les fesses douloureuses suite aux nombreux chocs, sans parler de la terreur en sentant le wagon bouger dans tous les sens, Killian sentit néanmoins une montée d'adrénaline dans son système. Voyant que le wagon ne s'envolerait pas et que c'était en fait assez sécuritaire, il trouva malgré tout l'activité amusante... Jusqu'à ce qu'il ait droit a une autre descente tout aussi raide que la précédente.

Titubant pour sortir du wagon suite à son arrêt brutal, Killian reprit cependant rapidement le dessus, l'avantage d'avoir connue moultes tempêtes en mer pensa-t-il. Avançant rapidement vers Emma et Henry qui parlaient avec le gérant de l'attraction, il les vit se retourner avec un "carton" rouge en main. Sans l'attendre, les deux commencèrent à s'éloigner, absorbés par leur conversation et sans une pensée pour le pauvre capitaine.

"Emma wait !" Essayant de rattraper la mère est le fils, le vaillant pirate tenta de prendre ce qu'il pensait être un raccourcis quand il se fit soudainement aggripé par le bras.

"Et nous avons un volontaire ! Bravo Monsieur pour votre courage ! Comment vous appelez-vous ?" Enchaîna un homme drôlement vêtu, avec un chapeau qui ressemblait soupçonneusement à celui de Jefferson, en lui pointant un étrange appareil conique au niveau des lèvres.

"Euh..Killian, Killian Jones" Suspect face au regard admiratif de la foule environnante et au soudain écho de sa voix dans différents appareil situé en hauteur (Emma lui expliqua par la suite qu'il s'agissait de haut parleur), il tenta de se détacher subtilement de la poigne de l'autre homme. Quand entourer d'une foule potentiellement hostile et sans la moindre idée de l'état de la situation, le plus sage est de ne pas faire de mouvements brusque, tout en analysant la situation.

"On applaudit Mr Jones Mesdames et Messieurs !" Continua de s'enthousiasmer le forain.

Voyant finalement une masse de cheveux blond se frayer un chemin jusqu'à lui, Killian se sentit un peu rassurer.

"Donc Mr Jones, près pour le grand saut ?" Questionna son geôlier.

"Le grand saut ?" Demanda notre pauvre pirate avec un air perdu.

"Haha mais oui ! Voyez Mesdames et Messieurs, notre cher camarade ne considère même pas **La Boule** comme une attraction digne de ce nom ! Mais je peux vous garantir que cela va changer !"

"Killian c'est génial ! J'étais entrain de supplier Emma pour me laisser essayer mais elle a refuser !" Henry, complètement excité, avait finalement réussi à se faufiler devant la foule et regarder maintenant le Captain Hook avec de grands yeux remplis d'étoiles.

Voyant ça, Killian s'enorgueilli, et gonflant la poitrine comme un paon, il enjoint le commentateur à lui faire démarrer l'activité immédiatement.

C'est ainsi qu'il se vit entrer dans une sphère aux barreaux métalliques et arnaché de sangles et autres bazars à l'intérieur de la boule. Peu sûr de ce dont il s'agissait en fait, il lança un regard incertain vers Emma qui le regardait d'un air inquiet. Était-ce trop tard pour se désister sans paraître comme le dernier des lâches ?

Entendant un bruit étrange, il leva la tête et compris que la sphère dans laquelle il se trouvait était reliée par deux gros câbles.. élastiques... reliés à deux gros pylônes en fer... Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait une désagréable sensation de déjà-vu ?

Sous les cris d'acclamation de plus en plus bruyant, il se souvint tout d'un coup. Les garçons perdus et leurs foutus lance-pierre ! Mais ça ne pouvait pas être ça n'est ce pas ?!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAH !" Avant même d'avoir eu le temps de se préparer mentalement, le pauvre Hook se retrouva à ce qu'il estimait être une centaine de mètre du sol. Au moins il y avait une belle vue et...

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAA AA !" Une descente en chute libre, au mon dieu, il allait être malade.

"EMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA SORS MOI DE LAAAAaaaaaaa !"

Après cinq bonnes minutes de calvaire, le grand, vaillant et noble Captain Hook ressorti de sa cage complètement ébouriffé, avec une teinte verdâtre. Tenant à peine sur ses jambes, Emma le rattrapa à sa sortie.

"Plus jamais ça, je jure, plus jamais" Marmonna-t-il encore étourdi.

Afin de lui laisser un peu de répit, Emma décida qu'il était temps pour une activité moins stressante. Regardant autour d'elle, elle aperçut le stand parfait pour mener son objectif à bien. Traînant un Killian encore hébété, elle enjoint Henry à les suivre.

"Voilà comment ça marche Killian, le but et de récupérer, dans une durée limitée, le plus de canards en plastique possible en les attrapant par l'anneau sur leur tête !" Lui annonça Emma, fière de son idée.

"Allez Killian faisons une partie !" S'excita Henry, voulant prouver son habilité à sa mère et au célèbre Captain Hook.

"... Euh Mr ? Que faites-vous ?" En entendant la question peu sûre du forain, Emma regarda vers le stand avec une certaine appréhension. Ah oui, forcément, peut être qu'elle aurait dû lui préciser qu'il fallait se servir de la mini canne à pêche mise à disposition, pensa-t-elle en voyant un Killian tout fière, agiter une ribambelle de canards en plastique de différentes couleurs accroché tout autour de son crochet.

"Haha Killian voyons, arrêtes de jouet au captain Hook hum ?" Riant jaune Emma lui attrapa son bras gauche et lui mit une canne à pêche dans sa main droite. "Là fais comme tout le monde et arrête de vouloir impressionner les enfant n'est ce pas ?" Le menaça-t-elle en souriant. Se redressant, elle s'adressa au forain. "Veuillez l'excuser, ils ont regardé Peter Pan avant de venir vous voyez..." Soulagé, le forain se mit à rire et lui l'assura qu'il n'y avait aucun problème.

Pendant ce temps, Killian regardait avec attention le mouvement des canard coloré devant lui. Rose, bleu, vert, jaune, rose, orange... Les Sept Mers soient damnées, il ne comprenait pas le but de ce nouveau jeu ! Et pourquoi ces couleurs ridicules ?

Un mouvement vif à ses côtés le sorti de sa contemplation, lui permettant de constater l'avance qu'avait pris le jeune Henry. Oh oh, il ne se laisserait pas battre par un gosse, aussi futé soit-il. Canards en plastiques colorés, préparez vous ! Le Grand Captain Hook vient pour vous !

oOoOo

Alors qu'Emma les traîner pour une collation, Killian continuait à bougonner dans sa barbe pendant que Henry ne pouvait cesser de se vanter de sa "victoire écrasante" auprès de sa mère, qui le regardait avec douceur.. Ah si seulement elle pouvait le regarder comme ça, pensa-t-il.

Ô my... Cette nourriture était bonne ! Testant pour la première fois des "Churros", Killian se laissa entraîner par Henry vers un endroit où... des petites voiture colorées se percutées dans tous les sens ? Allons bon qu'est-ce que c'était que ça encore ? Demandant à l'enfant le but de l'activité, notre cher Hook décida qu'il devrait arrêter de chercher une logique dans cet endroit. S'il ne savait pas mieux, il pourrait croire que Jefferson avait quelque chose à voir avec toutes ses activités ridicules. Lui et le Lièvre de Mars, ouais définitivement ces deux là, pensa-t-il avec dérision.

Montant avec précaution dans l'engin métallique, il testa le volant avec sa main droite. Bon c'était simple, tourner la fichue chose dans la direction souhaité, ça il pouvait géré ! On est un capitaine d'un navire ou on ne l'ait pas, et dans son cas, il était un très doué pour manoeuvrer la barre !

Et le but, foncé dans les autres engins diabolique, tout en évitant d'être percuté par les autres. Ouais, facile, pensa-t-il un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

Voyant son expression, Emma fronça les sourcils avant de sourire vicieusement dans sa direction. Voilà un moyen de le rembourser pour toute cette paperasserie accumulée depuis son arrivée. Douce vengeance caqueta-t-elle intérieurement, tout en fonçant vers le pirate inconscient du danger immédiat dans lequel il se trouvait.

BAAAM !

Violemment secoué, Hook lança un regard sauvage autour de lui pour chercher le coupable d'une telle collision. Voyant Emma s'enfuir en caquetant méchamment, il se mit à sa poursuite, en lançant un cri de ralliement, vite rejoint par Henry qui s'amusait comme un petit fou.

Après une longue course poursuite où chacun fut percuté un bon nombre de fois, Killian, à fond dans le jeu, décida d'épater la galerie en agissant comme s'il était sur son navire. Mettant un poids sur la pédale de son auto, il mit un pied sur son siège, tout en posant l'autre sur le volant et en s'accrochant à la barre de fer qui montait à l'arrière du véhicule.

S'élançant de nouveau vers Emma, il poussa un cri de guerre tout en levant son crochet haut dans le ciel. Parti dans son délire, il ne vit pas le regard affolé d'Emma, ni son cri pour le prévenir.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA H !" Le hurlement du pirate s'entendit jusqu'à l'autre bout de la fête foraine.

Cette sensation, cette horrible sensation, il la connaissait, pensa-t-il amèrement. Les convulsions de son corps étaient un autre indice quand à la nature de l'accident. Il s'était encore une fois pris une violente décharge électrique !

"Killian !" Se précipitant sur la piste Emma s'agenouilla à ses côtés. "Ça va aller Killian ?" Regardant vers elle, il vit l'inquiétude marquer chaque traits de son visage, le forçant à essayer de la rassurer à sa manière. " Pas de problème Love, bien que je pourrais avoir besoin d'un massage après ça" Finit-il de manière suggestive tout en jouant de ses sourcils.

Ignorant les papillons dans son estomac en entendant ses mots, elle l'aida à se relever un peu plus brusquement que nécessaire, mais se radoucie en l'entendant gémir. "Nous verrons" Marmonna-t-elle en détournant le regard pour cacher le rougissement qu'elle sentait sur ses joues. A ces mots Killian la fixa un instant et décida de ne pas commenter, tout content de la tournure des évènements.

oOoOo

Après le coups des auto-tamponneuse, Henry décida qu'il valait mieux faire une autre attraction, une où il fallait se contenter de rester assis et.. Mais oui ! Parfait ! Pensa-t-il en souriant comme un dingue.

Tout en continuant de s'appuyer sur Emma, Hook releva la tête pour regarder où le jeune Henry les conduisait cette fois. ... "La Terreur de vos nuits". Ouais, right, c'est sûr que la structure paraissait effrayante, pensa-t-il sarcastique. Son regard se reposant sur la blonde à ses côtés, il décida que peut être ça pourrait être amusant et.. quoi de mieux qu'un capitaine pirate pour protéger la belle Swan des horribles monstres ? Héhé.

Après quelques rapides pourparlers entre les trois pour avoir Emma au milieu afin qu'elle soit "protégée par ses deux vaillants Chevaliers", pardon, "un vaillant Chevalier et un Capitaine Terriblement Sexy", Henry se cala sur la droite du wagon, Emma au milieu et Killian sur la gauche.

"C'est parti !" S'enthousiasma le jeune garçon.

Profitant du noir dans lequel ils étaient plongés, Hook posa audacieusement sa main sur la cuisse d'Emma. Cette dernière tourna brusquement la tête pour lui lancer un regard d'avertissement, sans pour autant enlever sa main. Prenant ça pour une autorisation, il se mit à lui caresser la cuisse de manière suggestive, tout en la fixant du regard. Et bien qu'il son regard soit intense, elle pouvait y voir de la tendresse, ce qui la perturba un peu tout en la faisant rougir. Merci à l'obscurité, il ne pouvait pas le voir.

Leur intéraction fut cependant stoppée en entendant le bruit de dégoût amusé que fit leur troisième comparse en passant devant une table à manger où étaient assis des vampires et dont la cloche sur les plats se soulevait pour montrer des têtes humaines ensanglantée dans leurs assiettes.

Amusé devant ce spectacle peu ragoutant, Killian retourna à son activité précédente qu'il trouvait bien plus intéressante et stimulante que ce qui les entourait. Alors qu'il se penchait vers l'oreille de Swan pour lui murmurer quelque chose, il fut soudain interrompu par un main qui lui tapotait l'épaule gauche. Se retournant à peine pour regarder qui l'avait interrompu, il retourna à son activité précédente jusqu'à ce que cinq seconde plus tard il réalise ce qu'il avait vu. Se retournant brusquement il se mit à hurler de terreur face à l'homme noyé qui se tenait derrière lui. Oh ce n'était pas le fait qu'il s'agisse d'un mort noyé qui lui donna cette réaction pour le moins inattendu, il en avait vu des centaines dans sa vie. Non ce qui suscitait un tel niveau d'horreur était les différents crustacés accrochés au mort et plus précisément les crabes. Mon dieu un crabe mangeur de cervelle humaine, il n'allait jamais s'en remettre ! Se remettant rapidement de son choque, il tenta de se relever avant d'être bloqué par la barre de sécurité. A défaut, il agita son crochet comme un fou dans la direction du zombie tout en criant des menaces de mort douloureuse toutes plus imagées les unes que les autres, jusqu'à ce que Emma lui mette un main sur la bouche et lui dit de se taire, tout en s'excusant auprès du pauvre comédiens traumatisé. Pendant ce temps Henry regarda avec précaution l'air sauvage du pirate tout en lui expliquant que tout était faux.

Il y avait une raison pour laquelle il avait évité son cousin Davy Jones et son équipage maudit pour les dernières siècles, se rappela-t-il en frissonnant.

Alors que le wagon continuait sa route, Emma mit sa main sur la cuisse de son pirate afin d'essayer de le calmer tout en lui apportant un soutient silencieux. Appréciant le geste, Killian en profita pour recouvrir sa main avec la sienne. Se secouant, il finit par profiter du reste du trajet, s'amusant au passage devant les remarques pleines d'esprit du jeune garçon.

Une fois le tour finit, Hook décida de traîner Emma à un stand de nourriture afin de lui offrir une chose qu'il avait vu d'autres hommes offrir à leur compagne.

oOoOo

"... Une pomme d'amour ?" Face à la réaction mitigé de la mère et du fils, Killian se demanda ce qui n'allait pas avant que Henry ne l'éclaire. "Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? Je veux dire, je sais que ce ne sont pas celles de ma mère mais.." Sa mère ? Ah ! Regina, the Evil Queen. Comprenant leur réticence mais voulant quand même en offrir une à Emma afin de se donner l'impression qu'il était un "couple" et aussi pour voir si elle allait continuer à s'ouvrir, il la regarda avec sérieux et lui assura qu'il ne laisserai rien lui arriver. La voyant commencer à flancher, il fit une adorable moue en ajoutant ludique que de toute façon, il pouvait toujours lui donner le baiser du "True Love". Affirmation achevé avec son célèbre mouvement de sourcil dans sa direction.

Face à ce spectacle et aux ricanements non camouflé de son fils, le sourcil gauche d'Emma trembla violemment, bien qu'elle finisse par accepter.

Après l'achat de deux pommes d'amour pour eux et d'une barbe à papa pour Henry, ils se mirent en marche vers leur prochaine attraction. Sous les supplication répéter de son fils, Emma lui promis qu'ils feraient celle de son choix, du moment que ce n'était pas La Boule. Déçu Henry regarda autour de lui avant qu'un sourire prenne tout à coup possession de son visage. Il avait trouvé le manège parfait !

Le Beach Party... Devant l'imposant manège Emma se demanda s'il était trop tard pour revenir sur sa promesse. Regardant avec méfiance vers le monstre métallique devant lui, Killian se dit qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'un gosse irait sur cette chose et pas lui.

C'est donc plus ou moins convaincu que les trois prirent place dans les sièges.

Oh mon dieu, comme si la maudite sphère du démon n'avait pas suffit ! Le voilà maintenant secoué dans tout les sens par une sorte de Kraken robotisé se lamenta-t-il dans sa tête, ses lèvres fermement scellée afin de ne pas vomir les aliments récalcitrant à un tel traitement. Il avait connue des tempêtes particulièrement horribles au long de sa vie, mais jamais depuis ses jeunes années, il n'avait ressentie une telle envie de vomir. Au moins sur la mer il y a un vent certes violent, mais frais qui vous permettait de respirer, sans oublier qu'être sur son navire n'était en rien comparable à l'inconfort qu'il ressentait collé à cette chose diabolique.

"VOUS EN VOULEZ ENCORE ?!" Cria une voix. Quoi ? Comment ça "encore" ? NON NON ET NON ! Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à protester vivement, il fut coupé par la même voix. "ALLEZ C'EST PARTI ET ENCORE PLUS VITE CETTE FOIS !" Il allait mourir. Faisant une rapide prière il ferma ses paupières, tout son corps crispé et les lèvres si serrée qu'on ne les voyait plus.

Après cette nouvelle torture, ils prirent une pause sur un banc, le temps de reprendre des forces et des couleurs pour les deux adultes, Henry étant dans une forme obscène après une telle activité.

Tout en s'exclamant sur les différentes sensations "méga cool" qu'il avait ressentit, il aperçut un stand qu'il voulait absolument essayer.

Attendant encore cinq minutes, il finit par réussir à traîner les deux adultes au teint encore crayeux vers le stand qu'il convoitait, en leur promettant qu'il n'y aurait plus de "sensations fortes", à leur grand soulagement. Sur le chemin, Henry pari avec Killian qu'il pourrait le battre encore une fois. Ne sachant pas de quoi il était question, mais au vu du prix à gagner (une soirée romantique avec Emma pendant que Henry se chargerait d'éloigner ses grands-parents si Hook gagnait, et des donner des leçons de voile s'il échouait), il n'hésita pas une seconde à accepter.

Un stand de tire. Ha ! Comme si le gamin pourrait le battre, Swan peut être, elle savait se servir d'un pistolet après tout, mais un gosse ? Ridicule !

... Qu'est ce que c'était que ce fusil complètement foireux ?! S'énerva le capitaine en voyant qu'il avait déjà utilisé deux tires et qu'il avait manqué deux ballons sur les trois, alors que Henry en avait touché un sur trois à son deuxième tire. Bien décidé à ne pas perdre ce pari, il se souvint d'un coup du magasin croisé plutôt dans la journée, avant d'entrer dans cet enfer de fête foraine.

"Attendez moi là un instant je reviens !" Plantant une mère et un fils encore sous le choque d'une telle action de sa part, il se précipita en courant vers la sortie du parc.

Après cinq minutes d'attente dans un silence choqué, Emma, Henry et le forain tournèrent la tête vers les cris de foules qui se propagés dans leur direction. Apercevant finalement la raison de la panique environnante, Emma sentit un mal de tête épique approcher, alors que Henry était partie dans une frénésie sans fin de "C'est trop cool", "Je veux le même" et "Complètement génial".

Le forain voyant le pirate se diriger dans sa direction, décida de sortir de son stand manu-militari, blanc comme un linge en radotant sur "les fous, tous des fous et leur lois stupides".

Arrivé devant le stand de tir en haletant légèrement, Killian envoya un sourire goguenard dans la direction du môme complètement bavant devant sa nouvelle acquisition, qui le regardait avec des étoiles plein les yeux. Attirant son regard vers sa cible, Killian appuya sur le petit boutons en caquetant comme un fou en vue de son succès proche. Soirée romantique avec Emma me voilà ! Pensa-t-il béat.

BOOOM !

Soufflé par l'explosion qu'il avait déclenché, il se releva tout en se dépoussiérant et fixa l'endroit de sa victoire. Voyant finalement le résultat après que l'épaisse fumée se soit dissipé, il se mit à douté du bien fondé de son action. Emma allait le tuer.

"HOOK !" Hurla cette dernière complètement remontée. "MAIS A QUOI PENSAIS-TU SOMBRE CRÉTIN ? UN LANCE-GRENADE ?! UN PUTAIN DE LANCE-GRENADE DANS UNE FÊTE FORAINE !"

"Euh.. Oups ?" Tenta le pauvre pirate qui voyait ses chances de dîner avec sa belle partir en fumé.

* * *

A suivre...

Review ?

Je ne sais pas du tout quand sera publié le prochain chapitre, mais il y aura bien une suite ;)

Merci à Black Heart, Jujumc, Diane, Flo, glagla60800, elyon et Sandra pour vos reviews ! Désolée de ne pas vous répondre, mais je n'ai aucun moyens de vous contacter. A tous les autres encore une fois, merci pour votre soutient ! :)

Naku


End file.
